TWILIGHT DIARIES
by blushingrose1995
Summary: Bella ran away from her wedding trying to break free. she moves to Mystic falls. Alice is acting strange since the Cullens went their own ways, she is working with a vampire close to the Cullen family to get rid of Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**BELLA'S POV **

I can't do this wedding. It isn't fair to me or Edward. I realize that I am only marrying him because I am afraid of aging. He used that just to make me say yes to his marriage proposal. He has no idea what love is. I cannot do this. I need to break free.

I then decided to sneak out of the house. Before I did that I took off the wedding dress and put on my clothes from earlier. Dad left the old necklace Gran gave me. It could block out Alice's visions.

I didn't want her to see what I was planning. So then I decided to call a cab and escape to Virginia. I needed some space from the Cullens and my mother, Renee.

She didn't act like a proper mother. When she tried she just began to get overbearing and clingy. She even tried to get me to live with her just because her and Phil got into a damn fight. It's time I started thinking about myself. Time to put myself first instead of others. Selfish instead of selfless.

I wrote a letter to the Cullens before the can got here and left the note on the table with the wedding ring on top of it.

The moment the cab arrived I ran as quickly as I could out. No body spotted me because they were doing last minute things for the wedding that won't happen.

The moment I got to the house I wrote a letter to Charlie, after that I packed everything I needed and called someone to get me before anybody realized that I was gone.

**ALICE'S POV **

I was so busy seeing if everything would go according to plan. Then I tried to check Bella's future, but it was blank. One of the dogs must be near, but I do not smell them anywhere. That's when I began panicking. Jasper sensed my emotions and came to me as quick as he could with the rest of the family following behind him.

"Bella's future is gone," I gasped.

"Isn't Bella upstairs ?", Rosalie asked.

'We better go check if she is there," Edward said. He was getting a little scared as well.

When we got to the room she wasn't in there. All there was in the room is the wedding dress, ring and letter. She run away.

We decided to read the note.

_Dear Cullens, _

_I appreciated everything you have done for me. It is time that I make my own choices now and stop being a helpless pushover. I know that you welcomed me into your family, but I wasn't treated like one- all because I was a fragile human. You didn't see me as an equal. A person capable of making her own decisions. _

_Don't bother finding me. I am sure Alice told you that she cannot she my future. The wolves aren't with me, so don't freak out. I will miss you all. _

_Yours Sincerely_

_Bella._

Everybody was shocked at what was written in the letter. Esme and Carlisle looked ashamed, Emmett looked sad and Edward looked angry. Jasper sighed and walked out. He's probably going to announce that the wedding is off.

**CHARLIE'S POV **

We were waiting for Bella, but then I got impatient. I ran up the stairs to see what was taking her soo long, but when I got to the room all I saw was Esme Cullen crying. Alice was just glaring at nothing.

"Where's Bella ?", I asked calmly.

"She ran away," Jasper said.

I was shocked and happy at the same time. I was shocked that she ran away and happy that my little girl wasn't marrying that douchebag of a boy. I bet he forced Bella to marry him, that's why she ran away.

I went to the backyard and announced that the wedding is cancelled. They looked shocked, some had looks of disappointment and others had looks of satisfaction. A lot has asked why it was cancelled, I came up with a lie saying that Edward was gay.

They looked really freaked out when I said that drove off. Renee didn't believe me and knew that there was another reason why the wedding was off.

"Alright, Charles," she said angrily. " Why is it cancelled ? I know you just said that just to get back at him for leaving our daughter".

"Our daughter ?," I asked. Still bitter about her leaving and taking Bella with her. " Let me tell you Renesmeera Dwyer, she is MY daughter. You just acted like a kid while Bella had to take care of you. And now that you have Phillip, you just ignore her and send her here ! What kind of a mother are you !" I was soo angry at her. I knew everything that was going on in Phoenix. Bella secretly contacted me everyday.

Renee looked shocked that I spilled everything. I bet she wasn't honest with Phil about her past. Phil looked more angry than shocked.

"Is this true ?" , he asked in a hard voice.

"Phil," she just chocked, a single tear running down.

"Is this true Renee ?", he demanded harshly. She just kept quiet and looked down. "We will talk about this when we get back to Florida."

I turned around and drove off back home. It felt empty without Bella here. I saw a letter on the counter.

_Hey Dad, _

_I know you are worried about me. Don't worry I'll be fine. I ran away because I wasn't ready to be married. Edward was too comtrolling. I didn't see it until now. I will see you some day dad. Just be lucky that I left my number at the bottom of the letter. Don't trust Alice, dad. She'll manipulate you, all I have to say is that the Cullens aren't what you think they are. I love you daddy. _

_From your little girl, Isa. _

_555-315-9594 .Call me anytime daddy._

She used the old nickname that Aunt Molly gave her. At least she gave me some way to contact her. I can't stay mad at my baby girl.

**UNKNOWN POV **

She just went up and left !

How dare she ! How could that idiot pixie twit lose that human ? It isn't so hard keeping track of that Swan girl. As soon as we find her she will pay for hurting me and my mate. Just have to make sure that a certain love sick person doesn't catch drift of my plans or he will ruin everything that work hard for. I will use that girl as bait to lure the killers of my mate and they will feel my pain.

I will not let them get away with murder. Hiding this from the family was easy.

No one even knows who I am or where my location is. I had to sneak away so that my coven leader would not hold me back from my revenge. I do not want any of my coven members to find out what my vicious plan is for the girl. Just hope the pixie's husband doesn't catch her out.

That pixie twit better find that girl or else I will rip her scrawny head off !

**JASPER'S POV **

Alice has been acting weird since the cancellation of the wedding. We had to send Edward off to Ireland with Maggie since he didn't want to be near the succumbae sisters, Tanya, Irina and Kate. Well Kate isn't all that bad. She's kinda cute unlike her slutty sisters.

Alice got green with jealousy everytime Kate and I get closer to each other. She even gets jealous that I go shopping with Kate instead by choice. When I agree she tries to make some plan that I have no clue about.

But I ignore her and go off. I guess me and Alice aren't mates. She isn't the girl I thought she was. Alice isn't my type I guess.

I followed Alice's scent and there was another scent. I growled silently. I heard moaning and screaming. I couldn't take it anymore and bashed in and the two vampires were in shock. I could feel the major coming out.

**MAJOR'S POV**

I came out with a growl, I could feel my eyes turning black with anger finding out about my wife's infidelity. I grabbed the unknown vampire and tore him up, not caring if Alice was witnessing this. After killing this vampire I stalked towards Alice with an evil grin on my face.

She looked really scared. I gave her a master's bite and dragged her with me back to the house, ignoring the calls of my soon-to-be-ex-family.

It's a good thing I had the divorce papers ready. I sent fear and terror to Alice and ordered her to sign the papers. She signed it fast with a shaking hand and looked up at me in terror, forgetting that she had to be in a submissive pose.

I decide to let her off for forgetting to be submissive.

"You have humiliated me for the last time Mary," I growled. " We will not contact each other and you will hand over everything that belongs to the Whitlocks. Is that clear ?"

"Yes," Alice mumbled meekly.

"Yes what ?" I hissed angrily.

"Yes sir," she said, not facing me.

_**A FEW DAYS LATER….**_

**ELENA'S POV **

Everybody was buzzing about the mysterious girl who will move into the Swan mansion. I heard that her name is Isabella Swan. Damon wanted to meet this new comer but Stefan told him not to bother her.

Damon just glared at Stefan then left. Him and Stefan have been drifting apart since I starting dating. It feels as if everything is my fault.

Why was Damon so eager to meet this girl ?

I noticed that he was avoiding me a lot since we found out that Katherine wasn't in the tomb. He even avoided going the boarding house whenever I was there was Stefan. I guess he hates me for picking Stefan over him. I can't be like Katherine dating two guys at the same time.

**DAMON'S POV **

I decided to see if it was true that a Swan descendant is moving into our little town. I had no idea that Lady Marie Swan had a granddaughter. I spotted her getting out of the car.

She looks more beautiful that Elena and Katherine. Her hair was in dark wavy curls, her eye lashes are thick as feather dusters. She had curves to die for and her eyes were two pools of chocolate brown.

Her cheeks were rosy as a petal of a pink flower. I then knew that she was the one. I have to take it slow. She's going to be different that the girls here in Mystic Falls.

Isabella Swan is a goddess of beauty.

**BELLA'S POV **

I have finally arrived at my grandparents house. They left the estate to me and the cleaners, gardeners and the chef took good care of the Swan Mansion. It looked more like a castle.

I stepped into the house staring at the interior's beauty. It hasn't changed one bit. I saw a portrait of my grandparents and great-great-great grandmother, Calissa Odette . She looked like me, except her hair was straight and black. She looked absolutely beautiful.

My grandparents told me stories of her great travels. All of a sudden the door opened. A handsome young man, probably in his early twenties came. His hair was dark brown and eyes were sparkling blue, most of all he had this bad boy look.

I then knew that he would be trouble from the start, but I don't mind getting into trouble with him.

"Hello," he smiled. " I am Damon Salvatore."

"Isabella Swan," I smirked at him, knowing what he is.

He kissed my hand and gave me a charming smile. The one girls will fawn over.

**AN: Mmmmm…. There will be a bit of twist and turn in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I decided to make Bella older than Elena.**__**The sacrifice didn't happen. Stefan and Damon aren't soo close with each other. Damon is living with Bella now while Stefan is with Elena at the boarding house. BTW Sheila Bennett isn't dead, she's just weak now.**

_**FIVE YEARS LATER...**_

**BELLA'S POV **

It has been five years since I moved to Mystic Falls and met my husband Damon. It's been five years since I ran from marrying Edward Cullen and most of all it has been five years since I found out that I stopped aging at 23

It turns out that I still had a trace of James' venom in me. I freaked out when I felt myself on fire. Damon knew about the other kind of vampires. He told me everything about the Original vampires, hybrids and werewolves.

I guess you could say that I am a vampire hybrid. Half human, half vampire. I have the grace, beauty and abilities of a vampire and I still blush and sleep. I only sleep for a few hours. The best part is I can still consume human food.

My dad moved here a year after Damon and I got married. He's currently dating Sheriff Forbes. Caroline and I became best friends the moment Damon introduced us. I was cool with Charlie being with Liz. She is an awesome mom.

Lots of things has changed. My mom, Renee is divorced from Phil- total shocker- and the Cullens moved after I ran out. The big shock was Renee is marrying some guy that is twenty years younger than she is. I stopped contacting her after that.

Do you want to know something else ?

Apparently I am also something else besides being a human and vampire. I am also a witch. Well a sorceress and witch combined. Turns out that Gran Marie was a witch and grandpa Geoffrey is a sorcerer. The powers skipped a generation and jumped onto me.

Damon was shocked about that. He teased Bonnie that she is the weaker witch, while I am the strongest witch in the group. She hated Damon for pointing that out. Elena wasn't so happy that Damon fell for me fast. I guess she is acting a bit like Katerina. She's showing signs.

Damon did put her in her place, his brother wasn't so happy about that. Screw him ! Caroline, Damon and I were in our own little group while Elena, Stefan and Bonnie were in their own. Elena felt betrayed that Caroline picked my side over hers.

I can still remember that day.

"_Caroline, she isn't one of us," Elena said. "She's with Damon, which means she's only bad luck." _

"_Elena, you're just saying that because you want both Damon and Stefan," Caroline sneered. " Well, it's too late now. Damon isn't crying over your skanky ass." _

"_Caroline !", Bonnie gasped. _

"_It's true," Caroline grinned. " I bet you are turning into Katherine right now. You're jealous." _

"_That's enough," Stefan warned. _

"_It's not," Elena held backl a sob. Tears filled her eyes. _

"_It is and you know it. The world doesn't revolve round you, Elena Gilbert," Caroline hissed. " Damon wants to be with someone better. And he is engaged for God's sake ! get over yourself." _

_Then Elena ran out crying. Damon and I were smiling at Caroline. She walked up to us and hugged me tightly. _

"_That was out of line Caroline," Bonnie said. _

"_No it wasn't Bonnie," Caroline said. "You were a coward for not telling her the truth." _

"_Bonnie's right," Stefan said. _

"_Listen to yourselves," Caroline laughed cruelly. "Defending a person mean't for a sacrifice." _

_Stefan and Bonnie both stormed out of the place. Damon and I welcomed Caroline with open arms._

Since then Caroline has become my true sister.

"What are you thinking about ?," Damon asked as he came to lay next me.

"Just everything that has happened in the past few years," I smiled.

"A lot has changed," Damon said. "We have to get dressed for dinner. Your dad wanted to announced something."

"Sure thing," I said as I jumped out of bed.

Mmmmm…. Speaking of change, you will freak out at who we are friends with.

His name is Niklaus, but Damon and I call him Nik or Klaus. My brother-in-law, Stefan had no clue that we are close with the hybrid. The funny thing was that since his family has been undaggered they scattered away from Mystic Falls, except Rebecca of course.

She is still angry that Stefan gave Elena the necklace she had. I decided to sneak into Elena's room while she was showering and took the necklace. Caroline watched over Stefan when he was hunting. I even had to block Bonnie from getting visions.

I had a vision of Elena freaking out about the necklace. It was priceless. Caroline warned me that Stefan was on his way back and I dashed out of there before they could find me.

I was pissed off at Stefan for giving such a valuable necklace to a Petrova bitch. Rebecca was totally mad. She nearly wanted to kill Elena. But I had a better idea. She could still pass as a high school senior so I decided to tell her that she should take Elena's place as queen bee at the school.

Rebecca was pleased. Besides the guys would swoon over her looks and Bristish accent while the girls will go gaga over her sense of style. She is the perfect queen bee.

Caroline was okay with the plan. All three of us were like triplets. Dad was okay with the entire supernatural thing. He freaked when he found out that I was friends with the most dangerous being on the earth.

Damon and I got ready and drove to the house. We entered the Victorian house. The smell of beef stew and lasagna assaulted my senses. I could hear Caroline chatting to Rebecca at the back porch while Liz and Charlie were getting the food ready and I could hear Nik scolding Charlie about too much spices or something. Since when did he know how to cook ?

"Go and chat with your sisters while I get a drink with Nik," Damon whispered in my hear. He nibbled on it, we had a heated make out session then left.

"Ola, Chicas," I greeted my two blond sisters from another misters.

"Hey, Belle," Rebecca said. " I got fantastic news."

"Well spill dear sister," I said.

"She become total queen bee within a week. Can I get a holla !", Caroline said, smiling silly.

"Carrie, I was supposed to tell her," Rebecca scolded.

"Sorry, but you know how excited I get," Caroline said. She was blushing like I am now.

"Kids, time to get inside," Liz called.

"We're coming, Liz," Rebecca said.

We got into the house and sat round the table in the dining room. Charlie and Liz were smling non -stop. I am dying to know what is the news.

"We have waited a reasonable amount of time to tell you this," Charlie began.

"Though, I am still nervous about your reactions," Liz said looking at Caroline and I.

A sparkle on her finger caught my eye.

"Charlie proposed", Liz said.

"And Liz said yes," Charlie smiled, looking deep into her blue eyes.

Caroline, Rebecca and I squealed loudly and got out of our chairs to hug her while the guys went to congratulate Charlie.

"OMG ! When is the wedding ?", Caroline asked.

"September the first," Charlie said.

"The first day of spring. Perfect," Rebecca and I said at the same time.

Charlie rolled his eyes at us. He is used to the way we act.

That was the beast news ever that Charlie and Liz has ever given. The town will be totally shocked when they hear about this.

After celebrating the engagement we went back to the Swan mansion. I sighed, knowing that the evening has just come to an end.

"So what were you will talking about outside ?", Damon asked curiously.

"Rebecca is now the new queen bee of Mystic Falls high," I said. " She wanted to knock Elena off her high horse."

"I bet she was angry that Rebecca rules the school," Damon laughed.

"Well, she and Caroline rule the school," I said. "Apparently they are known as the Twin Mystic Queens."

"Wow, creative name," Damon said.

He jumped on bed and climb on top of me.

"It's been a while since we had some fun," he whispered seductively into my ear.

"Yes it has," I breathed as he kissed my neck.

And let's just say we had a bit of a wild night. I think I won't be able to walk the next day.

What's worse is that we have lunch with the Gilberts, Liz and Charlie tomorrow. Klaus, Caroline and Rebecca will be busy tomorrow. I do not want to be near Elena and Stefan. But Damon says it's a must.

**CARLISLE'S POV **

Things have changed since Bella left us. We couldn't help but feel guilty about the way we treated her. The family has broken up once again. Emmett and Rose got divorced, which surprised me. I wasn't shocked when Jasper forced Alice to sign the papers. Alice visits every now and then. She is currently living in New York.

He left once everything was finalized. Edward is still living with us. He has given up on finding his mate. What shocked me is that he ran away everytime I mentioned that Eleazar and his coven, minus Irina will be coming.

He is avoiding the succumbae sisters' seduction obviously. I have no idea how he can resist them. It's no use forcing him to be with someone, but I am sick and tired of him moping around. He acts worse than a human teenager and that is saying something.

We moved out of Forks, knowing that the people will ask about the runaway bride. I couldn't face them. Before we all went our separate ways I knew that Bella leaving us would cause a rift. Rosalie was right about letting a human into our family.

I am shocked that the Volturi hasn't even checked up on us. Usually they do these things. Nowadays they are just sloppy as can be.

Here we are travelling to Virginia to see an old friend of mine. It will be great to start in a place that it totally different.

She actually knows how to make us blend in. It will be great to walk in the sun, not exposing our kind. Esme was delighted to hear that. Edward just sighed at the news. It seems that nothing excites him much.

He has lost the light in his eyes the moment Bella walked out on us. I am disappointed that Bella never confronted us, but I guess she had her reasons. She was right about a lot of things in that letter. That's what we were mostly ashamed of.

We decided to make it a law in the family that no body will be allowed to be in a vampire-human relationship in the family or they will be exiled.

Alice looked shocked when I announced this. Rosalie just smirked at this. She made it no secret that she disliked Bella Swan. Mostly she was jealous of Bella being human. At times Esme would be jealous at Bella's ability to blush and bear children.

I could see the pain in her eyes, knowing that she wanted a child of her own soo badly. I hated myself for taking away their lives like that. Rosalie is still bitter about that. Emmett final;ly saw her true colours and couldn't handle her behavour anymore.

Rosalie was heartbroken when Emmett announced that they will be taking a break from each other.

We didn't expect this to happen, though. Esme looked crestfallen at the news. Alice didn't looked surprised though. She didn't even do anything to convince Emmett to stay with his wife. I was disappointed about that most of all.

We noticed how strange Alice was getting since the divorce. She just disappeared. We tried phoning her, but it said the number does not exist. We then decided that it's better if we don't contact Alice if she doesn't want to be found.

**AN: I am soo not good at the X-rated stuff. Most parts will just be full of fluff. Guess this chapter was cheerful and sad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BELLA'S POV **

I woke to feeling Damon's lips on my neck. It was a great way to wake up. I didn't want to get out of bed now, but we had to. The lunch is today and it wouldn't be good if we just dropped them. I still wasn't comfortable with Elena and Stefan. They were soo judgemental about everything Damon and I do.

Charlie didn't like the couple as well. He stood up for me one time when Elena had a breakdown, freaking out about Damon and I getting married.

"Time to wake up, darling," Damon whispered. " It's nearly 12, so we have to get ready fast."

I sat up quick, realizing that we slept in. "We slept that long ?"

Damon nodded. "By the way you were really loud, mi amore."

"I can't help but scream in ecstasy when you get me all hot and bothered," I defended myself. "But you were more loud than me when my lips were around your thick, hard cock."

He just chuckled an bit and I began to laugh like a silly girl. He loved it when I wiggled under him.

"Damon ! haha ! Stop tickling me," I couldn't stop laughing.

After a while of the tickle wrestle we got dressed. Damon wanted to have a quickie, but I told him we'll be late. He pouted, but I promised that I will make it up to him soon. He perked up after that. We went to Liz's house for the lunch.

I noticed that Bonnie wasn't there, only the two of the trio was here. I could hear Liz explaining why Caroline wasn't here. Elena fumed at the excuse Liz made, luckily Stefan calmed her down.

"Let's eat," Liz said, the tension evaporated a bit.

"Is that a ring on your finger, Liz ?", Jenna asked.

"Yes," Liz glowed. "Charlie proposed a week ago."

"AHH ! Congrats, Liz," Jenna came over to hug her.

"Seems like Bella and Caroline will be sisters," Alaric pointed out.

"They already are, Rick," Charlie grinned. "They have been acting like sisters the moment she arrived here. Damon spilled everything about it."

"Really ?", I asked raising my eyebrow at my Italian vampire husband.

"In my defense you were deep asleep when you dad phoned," Damon defended himself.

I kissed his cheek and he grinned. "I'm glad that Charlie has Liz. She's already like a mom to me."

"That's really sweet," Liz smiled with tears. She came over and hugged me tight. I then heard another heartbeat…. I her ?

After she pulled away, I raised an eyebrow at Charlie.

"Do you have anymore news for us, dad ?", I asked.

"Nope," Charlie. "Why ?"

"Because I can hear two heartbeats in Liz,"I pointed out. "I think she is pregnant with twins."

Then Charlie froze. Liz was smiling even more. Jenna was shocked at that, but happy for her friend.

"That.. would explain why she sleeps a lot," Charlie said in a daze.

"And the vomiting," Liz added.

"And the strange food craving as well," Charlie said.

"We're gonna have a baby," Liz said happily.

Stefan and Elena sat there shocked saying nothing. Elena just glared at me with those brown eyes.

"How come I couldn't hear it ?", Stefan whined.

"You feed on animal blood, Steffie," Damon explained.

"It weakens your senses," Alaric said.

"You're just saying that you scare him," Elena said.

"Actually it is true," I said. "It also dulls the mating pull. Plus Caroline will be so psyched that she will be a big sister. I can't wait to tell her."

"Shut…,"

"Elena, be quiet," Jenna scolded harshly.

For once Elena looked ashamed. Stefan just looked down at the table, thinking about what we said.

"I heard that a new family is moving to town," Liz said breaking the tension.

"Who are they ?," Alaric asked.

"You're going to be shocked," Liz said looking at me. " It's the Cullens. Only the husband, wife and son will be here."

"When will they arrive ?", Charlie asked.

"Later this evening," she said.

Elena looked more pissed that more supernatural creatures are moving here. Jenna sent her a glare to shut her trap. Stefan looked a bit protective over Elena. They came across a few Cold Ones before. Damon just sat there and grinned at the news.

I bet that's why Bonnie isn't here. they are busy spelling the rings for the squirrel munchers," he said.

Elena looked even more pissed at what Damon said. I wonder if I should sent her a healthy dose of fear, but then again I will get scolded for it.

After that we decided to get home after eating. I was freaking out that Carlisle, Esme and Edward will be here. Damon doesn't looked worried at all about this. I guess he just likes to make others lives a living nightmare. No wonder he pisses Stefan off soo much.

I sent a text to Caroline, Rebecca and Klaus. They needed to get her ASAP.

**DAMON'S POV **

It's about time I meet my biological father. I never told Bella that my mother cheated on Guiseppe Salvatore. It turns out that I am two types of vampire. A type two Original vampire and a Cold One. My mom survived the birth. I had more human in me. But when Katherine changed me I started to develop powers.

I wonder if I should tell Bella that I am Carlisle's son. She might freak out at that, but she has to know the truth. I am happy at the prospect of meeting him, but scared that Bella will freak out.

"Bella, there's something I need to talk to you about," I said, sitting next to her.

"You sound worried. What is it ?", she asked quietly.

"I've hid a secret from you, scared that you will leave me," I began. "Carlisle Cullen is my dad."

"No he isn't," Bella sighed. " Vampires can't have children."

"Females can't, but a male can get a human pregnant," I explained. "My mother had an affair with Carlisle, not knowing of his kind."

"What ?", she said in shock. "And you kept this from me ?"

"I am truly sorry," I said with my head down.

Then when I looked up at her I felt a sting on my face, then she kissed me. Bella must've smacked me, but why is she kissing me ?

Shouldn't she yell or throw things at me ?

We pulled away and she smiled at me. "I will always love you no matter what."

"You're the best Bella," I smiled at her.

"You know, you look more like your mother. I only see that you have Carlisle's blue eyes and devilish good looks," she said with a wink.

"Devilish good looks ?" I asked in mischief. We started kissing passionately after that. I am soo happy to have her in my life.

**EDWARD'S POV **

As we drove into town I noticed that it looked much different than Forks, except that it's still the same old type of people who know each other very well.

It is the type of town where everybody knows everybody. We are currently going to see an old friend of Carlisle who will help us blend in. apparently there are more supernatural creatures than we expected.

Carlisle informed Esme and I that there are also a few different types of vampires. We won't be able to spot them soo easily because they look exactly like humans.

We arrived at the Bennett house. An elderly African-American woman answered the door.

"You haven't aged a day, Cullen," she joked with Carlisle. "Come in you vamps. I want you to meet my daughter."

A younger version of the woman stood there will a scowl on her face. I read her thoughts.

_Damn vampires. All they do is use us and what do we get ? Death !_

She glared at me, didn't introduce herself.

"This is my granddaughter, Bonnie," the elderly woman said.

"I'll get the rings," Bonnie mumbled and walked out of the living room.

"Alright dear," Sheila said. "So Carlisle how's life."

"Not so good," Carlisle said. " A lot has happened."

"Like what ?", she pressed.

Esme then spoke. "Our adoptive children are distant and Edward is staying with us since his ex fiancée left."

"What was her name ?", she asked.

"Isabella Swan," Esme said, sadly.

Sheila coughed out her drink and apologized. "Do you mean Charlie Swan's daughter ?"

"Yes." Carlisle said. "How do you know ?"

"She's married to one of the Salvatore brothers. Damon. Charlie is currently engaged to Sheriff Forbes who also has a daughter, Caroline. She and Bella are best of friends", Sheila informed us.

I was sad that Bella found someone she could be happy with.

"Excuse me, but did you say Salvatore ?", Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Sheila said. Then she laughed a bit. "Oh, I remembered you told me about being with Guiseppe's wife."

"What ?", Esme asked in shock.

"Didn't you tell her ?", Sheila demanded.

His head was down.

"Boy. Never hide secrets from your wife. Haven't I told you that ?," Sheila scolded him.

Bonnie came back into the living room with three rings.

"These rings will protect you from the sunlight," Bonnie said. "You won' t be a walking disco ball".

"Bonnie…", Sheila said in a warning tone.

"I'll be going to Elena's," she said and left in a hurry.

"Sorry about her," Sheila said.

"It's ok, Sheila. My sister Rosalie is like that," I said.

"You and Esme need to sort things out," she said to Carlisle. "If you don't I will put a hex on you."

**CHARLIE'S POV **

Liz and I are walking round the neighbourhood. It felt get to be in love. I never want this this to end. Caroline and Bella have been soo happy and excited since we got back together. Liz was ecstastic about having another baby.

Damon has a hard time calming my daughter down when she is excited about things. Those two are a great match for each other. It's too bad Renee wasn't there for her daughter's second marriage. Too busy whoring around with a guy half her age.

The tragedy of midlife crisis.

"What gender do you think our babies will be ?", Liz asked.

"Two boys," I said with a grin.

"Why boys ? They might be girls," Liz argued.

"We can find out from Bella," I suggested.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you ?", she asked.

"Yes," I kissed her with a silly smile on my face.

Who would have thought that I would be dating, getting engaged and having a kid again ?

Bella and Caroline are the perfect daughters. I know they would do anything to protect the family.

As we walked I saw the Cullens walking out of the Bennett house. They caught sight of me and Liz. Sheila called us over to her.

"Charlie, Liz," she smiled. The Cullens looked at us in shock. They never expected me to be with another woman. "Sorry I didn't see you yesterday. Congratulations though."

"Thanks Sheila," Liz said with a smile. " I see you are friends with the Cullens."

"Oh yes," she said. "Carlisle and I know each other from way back."

"It's a surprise seeing you here, Charlie," Edward said.

"Edward," Esme glared at her son. "We better get going."

"Anyways we also better get home. Liz needs to rest since she is pregnant," I said, forgetting about Edward being rude.

Sheila looked shocked. "Congratualtions Charlie, Liz. How did Bella and Carrie take the news ?"

Bella and Damon was excited. We still have to hear from Bella what's Caroline's reaction.

Esme looked longingly at Liz's stomach before she, Carlisle and Edward left.

We said bye and went home with my lovely fiancée.

**AN: Didn't expect Damon to be Carlisle's biological son, did you or for Sheila to spill the beans about Carlisle having an affair with a married woman ? Crazy things will follow very very soon, that is all I am saying.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DAMON'S POV **

Bella has just informed me that the Cullens are here. She says if I want to meet my biological father, then I can. She won't stop me. I want her to come with me, but she said no until I convinced her. She really cannot resist me when I make an offer that she can't refuse.

We are here infront of the Cullens new house. I am nervous now, Bella squeezes my hand. She rang the doorbell and a beautiful (not as beautiful as my darling wife, Bella.) caramel haired Cold One opened the door. She looked shocked to see Bella and I.

She lead us in to where the blonde older male and the wild bronze hair guy.

"Bella, it's good to see you," Esme said. She looked like she wanted to cry in joy. "Is this the husaband Charlie was talking about ?" she grinned at us.

"You saw Charlie ?", she asked in shock.

"Yes. And with his fiancée," Esme said sadly. Why is she sad now ?

"Bella told me a lot about you," I said.

"Oh, sorry about that. I am Esme," the woman said.

"That's our adoptive son, Edward and I am the coven leader, Carlisle," the blond man said.

"So what brings you here ?", Esme asked kindly.

"Well Damon wanted to see Carlisle," Bella said. "We have some pretty shocking news for you."

"How bad ?" Carlisle said.

"Do you know a woman named Marie Salvatore ?", I asked Carlisle.

"Yes. I loved her, but left to protect her," he said.

"Did you know she was pregnant with your child ?," I asked angrily. "You are lucky that the child was human enough. You are lucky the baby didn't have that vampiric side to kill her."

"What ?," he asked in shock.

"We know female vampires can reproduce, but males can reproduce with human women," Bella said. "Seems like running away runs in the family."

"How do you know of this ?", Carlisle asked.

"Because I am that child," I said angrily. "You thought my mother was lying when she said that she was pregnant with your child. You just left her helpless !"

"Damon calm down," Bella shushed me and rubbed my back.

"You're the other vampire Sheila told us about," Carlisle said.

"Didn't take you long to find other vampire, Bella," Edward said, bitterly to my wife.

"For your information, Eddie," sneered. "I am also one, but more."

Next thing you know she is giving him an aneurysm. He yelled, holding his head. Bella's eyes turning red and her vampire face is keeping out. Looks like she got her fangs.

"Bella," Esme gasped seeing how powerful Bella is.

After a few minutes she stopped torturing Edward. All she did was glare. Bella's eyes were still red and her fangs were still out.

Edward was shaken as Esme helped him up the couch. He was shivering after that mind shock. How much power did my powerful wife put into that torture ? I haven't heard someone yell in that much pain since she killed Katherine. That's right, she killed that manipulative bitch.

"I see you are something else Bella," Carlisle said in shock. "How long were you like this ?"

"Five years," she simply said. "I found out right after I met my husband."

"That would make you my daughter-in-law," Carlisle smiled.

"Not so fast, doc," Bella said. " I will not be a part of your messed up family. I am just starting a father-daughter relationship with my dad and I won't let you or anyone else destroy that."

"Bella, I think it is time to go now," I said.

We left before anybody else could say anything. I heard Esme hiss to Carlisle. "We will still talk about your past mister. You had no right to lie to me."

We got home after that entire confrontation. I went to lay with my wife. She looks a bit exhausted after the day we had today.

"Well, that was something," Bella said.

"Sure was," I kissed Bella on the forehead.

"You do know they will want to come talk to us later, right ?," she stated.

I put my arm round. "Yes I know."

Bella fell asleep after a few moments and I slept as well, thinking how lucky I am to have such an amazing woman like her.

**CARLISLE'S POV **

Seems like a lot of things has changed since Bella left the family. I was shocked that my former human love actually told me the truth and I just tossed her away. I missed out on his childhood and birthdays. Even his wedding to Edward's ex-fiancee.

"Carlisle we need to talk," Esme reminded me again.

We left Edward to rest after what Bella did to him. I doubt he would want to hear me and Esme confront each other.

"I thought you said I was your first lover, Carlisle. And now I find out that you have a son with that woman !", Esme exclaimed.

"I didn't want to hurt you," I said. "I thought she only said she was pregnant just to get me to stay with her."

"And you left a human, just like Edward left Bella," Esme sneered. "She still hasn't forgiven us Carlisle."

"Esme," I sighed. "I know what I did was wrong. I regret it. But right now I don't regret having a son."

"Carlisle, surely you don't expect him to welcome you with open arms," she laughed cruelly.

"Right now I don't know who you are anymore," Esme walked out of the room.

I wish I could turn back the clock and stayed with Marie instead of dealing with Esme. Marie was my angel sent from Heaven. Now she has left me for eternity, but she has given birth to my son.

I wondered who the other Salvatore brother is. I know he isn't mine. He is Damon's half-brother. The rest of the family will be extremely shocked to hear what my dark secrets are.

I should've told Esme sooner, but the damage is done.

**AN: Don't worry. Esme and Carlisle won't divorce each other. They will be back together. **


	5. Chapter 5

**BELLA'S POV **

I woke up the next morning next to Damon. He said he needed to see Klaus about something. We had a heated make out session before he left. I am totally board out of my mind.

All of a sudden I had a vision of Alice.

_She was in New York with some blonde vampire with brownish eyes. I can see that she has been feeding on both human and vampire blood._

"_I'm sorry Irina. I tried to find her, but she vanished from my visions. Maybe she is dead," Alice spoke fast with frightened eyes._

"_She cannot be dead !" Irina yelled angrily. "She will pay for getting my mate killed"._

_Irina was part of the Denali coven. She's looking for me because Laurent was killed by the wolves. _

"_You will find that girl or I will rip your head off," she snarled at Alice. "If that human didn't get involved with our kind in the first place, I would've been happy with Laurent and Tanya would be happy with Edward."_

"_Edward would never take your sister. She is too slutty Irina. You know he hates her," Alice said in disgust. Irina slapped Alice. Then Alice got mad. "You know what. Find her yourself. You're too lazy to do it. Maybe the reason why your mate was killed was because he was working for Victoria and trying to get away from your whiney, skanky ass !"_

_Alice then ran from the blonde vampire after saying her piece. Irina tried to find her, but could not catch the pixie-like vampire._

"_You will pay for crossing me Mary Alice Brandon," she hissed angrily._

"Bella," I heard a voice from far away. "Yo sis, snap out of it."

I felt someone shaking me. I blinked twice and saw Caroline infront of me.

'Oh gosh, Caroline !," I gasped. "IHADAVISIONOFALICEAND IRINAFROMTHEDENALICOVENHUNTINGMEANDALICEREFUSED-". 

"Bella calm down," Caroline said. "Breathe and start from the beginning."

"I had a vision about Alice Cullen working for Irina from the Denali coven," I began. "Irina wants to kill me because the shapeshifters killed her mate Laurent."

"You mean the dude with the dreads ?", she asked.

I nodded. "Then Alice made some comment that Edward would never be with Tanya, her sister. So Irina slapped Alice. Alice got so mad that she started insulting Irina and ran off. After that Irina swore that she would get revenge on Alice who crossed her."

"Whoa, sounds like some heavy stuff," she mused.

"Oh it is. We have to tell the others. Especially the Cullens. I fear that we are going to have a war soon."

"Do we have to tell those vamps ?," she asked in a whiny tone.

"Oh yes," I said. "But we should wait a while first. I might get more visions later."

"Sweet," Caroline smiled. "I believe we have something else to talk about."

"Like what ?", I asked.

"Our new siblings," Caroline said. "Do you know what gender they will be ?"

"One girl and one boy, duh," I said. " I had a vision of it the moment Liz and Charlie realized what I just told them."

"I still can't believe that they didn't recognize the symptoms of pregnancy," she smiled at the memory of that afternoon.

"It was quite a shock, but they deserve happiness," I said.

"Amen to the my witchy hybrid sister," Caroline joked.

She always joked about my status of being mixed with a few mythical creatures. We then chatted more about the future and having a great family. It is nice having a family and some friends you can count on.

"Have you noticed how strange Elena has been acting ?", Caroline asked.

"No not really," I said, confused as to where this conversation is leading to. "I just noticed that she has a few temper problems."

"At school I noticed that she isn't sulking much and some of the jocks are starting to give her attention all of a sudden," Caroline said. "Do you think she is cheating on Stefan ?"

"Anything is possible. She would do anything to get her popularity back even if it means that she has to bang other guys," I said.

"She might turn into another Katherine Pierce. But you have Damon and she won't come after him because she knows that he is off limits and that Damon will taunt Stefan about Elena picking him," Caroline has a point.

"You're right," I said with a slightly evil grin.

"What did you do ?", she asked suspiciously.

"I put a bonding spell on Damon so he wouldn't run to other girls or shag them," I said.

'Nicely done, sis. What else did you do ?", she asked eagerly.

"I also made him drink from blood bags instead," I said. "That means less deaths."

"Nicely done once again. I wonder why Bonnie didn't think of that in the first place," Caroline wondered.

"It's because she is a weaker witch. Her powers are limited unlike mine," I bragged. "Plus she hates helping vampires unless Elena begs her."

"I'm just glad that I broke away from that group. I was annoying to her Elena complain everytime," Caroline ranted. "I'm just glad that Becca and I rule the school."

"Just keep it up. We just have to find out what Elena is up to," I said. "She is up to something and I don't like it."

"You know Stefan kept on staring at Becca. Elena was pissed off at him," Caroline smirked. "She was practically fuming."

We began laughing at that image. While we were laughing we didn't hear Rebecca coming in. "Why are you laughing, ladies ?"

"Just laughing because I told Bella about Elena's reaction to Stefan drooling over you," Caroline explained.

"Oh right. That was definitely a sight to see," Rebecca said as she sat with us on the bed. "By the way, Bella, your husband dropped by to see Nik."

"I know. I wonder why they are talking in secret," Caroline wondered.

The a light bulb flashed in my mind. "He is talking to Klaus about the confrontation that went down yesterday between the Cullens."

"Ooohhh, spill sis," Caroline said.

I told them everything from the moment Damon spilled about his mother being pregnant to me giving Edward an aneurysm to me growling and ranting.

"Whoa, never seen you rant before," Rebecca said. "You must've felt bad about that.

"Nah. For once I didn't feel bad about speaking out my mind," I said, smiling.

"We really need to get to your plan, sis," Caroline reminded me.

"What plan ?", Rebecca asked ,confused.

"I suspect that Elena is shacking some of the jocks to get her popularity back," I said.

"That's what I was wondering about as well," Rebecca said.

_Elena was saying bye to Stefan and he wanted to kiss her, but she pulled away._

"_We will see each other tonight Stefan," Elena smiled._

_He looked glum._

_The vision skipped to Elena with two guys. They were groping her and kissing her everywhere. Clothes were ripped off._

"Oh gosh !", I yelled. "We are right about her !"

"What was the vision about ?", Caroline and Rebecca asked.

"Elena is going to have a threesome with two of the jocks," I said. "We have to get Stefan to follow her."

"I don't think so," Rebecca said.

"HUH ?", both me and Caroline said at the same time.

"We should follow her and video record it," Rebecca gave an evil smile.

"Mmmm… Great idea, Becca," I said. "We could also take pics for more evidence."

They agreed with that idea as well. We then decided to get our plan in action after that. Damon would be home in a few hours so the girls and I have enough time to carry out our plans

**AN: The next chapter will contain the scene of Elena's infidelity. Review please !**_


	6. Chapter 6

**BELLA'S POV **

We waited a few hours later for Elena then followed her to the bleachers. Rebecca went to the left side with the video camera while I went to the right side with the photo camera. Caroline was going to 'accidently' catch them in the act.

After ten minutes of filming we sped out of there to give Caroline the green light. She walked in innocently and gasped in shock. Elena stopped what she was doing and the two guys freaked out and stormed quickly away from the doppelganger.

Caroline fled as fast as she could so that she could get to us. We all ran back to my house just to find Damon there with Klaus. They both raised eyebrows at us.

"Where were you girls ?", Damon asked.

"Blackmailing a doppelganger," Rebecca said.

"We found out she was shacking the jocks just to get her popularity back," Caroline added.

Damon looked upset. "She is trying to her Stefan just to get her place as queen bee ! how shallow is she ?"

"We have the proof of her infidelity. Caroline gave the proof to Stefan," Rebecca said.

"I just have to act innocent and tell Stefan that Elena is exactly like Katherine," Caroline added.

"Later I will shapeshift into another person and give him the proof," I said. "Just have to convince the manager in the Mystic Grill to let us use the TV and VCR ."

"Already covered it, Belle," Rebecca smiled.

"You ladies are really devious," Klaus said. "I wouldn't get onto your bad side."

"I agree," Klaus said.

**ELENA'S POV **

Caroline spotted me with two of Tyler's friends. She will ruin my relationship with Stefan. Before I could even call her she fled out. I couldn't catch her because she used vampire speed.

I got dressed and went home. As I got into the house I could hear Jenna and Alaric talk about the Swans, especially Bella.

I can't believe she married the one who was supposed to protect me. Now he barely notices me. He always ignores me and Stefan when we are at gatherings.

Stefan looked a bit hurt. He even looked hurt when Damon never told him the date of when he was going to marry Bella. Jenna and Alaric knew, but didn't tell us. We only found out the day after they got married when Jenna was gushing to Alaric about how gorgous the wedding was.

Then Bella's dad arrived to the scene and he became close with Liz Forbes and Caroline. Bella was happy about that. He even became close with Alaric and Jenna. All of a sudden Jenna has a backbone and never trusts me.

I guess you could say that I am jealous. I tried to be friends with Bella, but she wanted nothing to do with me. She said that soon I will just like Katherine, but worse. That hurt, but she is wrong. I nearly ended up being Katherine Pierce when Damon was still around.

But all I am doing is fucking a few guys just to get what was mine in the first place. The worst part is that Stefan is noticing the British girl, Rebecca. She never wants us to know her last name. Her and Caroline are close as can be with Bella.

I hope Caroline can at least keep quiet about this or my life is in danger. 

I decided to text Stefan and Bonnie so we could go to the Grill. I need to forget today never happened.

**BELLA'S POV**

Damon decided to stay at the house while I went to the Grill with Klaus. I looked much different now. I spotted Stefan, Bonnie and Elena.

Perfect.

"Okay Nik, you stay here. don't let them see you," I said.

"Sure, love," Klaus said before he fled out.

The trio stared at me as I walked up to them with an envelope. "Stefan, someone told me to pass this on to you. But first," I gave the tape to the barman told him to switch it on in two minutes. "just look at the photos first before getting the barman to play the video . ciao." I winked at him and disappeared the moment they looked at Stefan holding the envelope.

I ran outside to change back into my original form. I caught Klaus looking at Stefan. I sat by the table with him. Stefan looked upseat. He didn't let Bonnie or Elena see the photos.

Then the barman switched the VCR on. On the screen came Elena and two guys faces were blurred out. After a few minutes of shock Stefan growled at the barman to stop the VCR. Elena looked shocked and Bonnie looked disgusted.

I wanted to feel bad for her, but I just couldn't find it in my heart to feel bad.

"HOW COULD YOU, ELENA !," Stefan yelled, getting out of his chair. "AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE FOR YOU !"

"Stefan , please," Elena begged.

"ITS OVER !",Stefan then yelled again and stormed out of the Grill.

"I told you he would find out," Bonnie said.

So the witch was in on it too. I got my phone out to record this so Stefan will know that the witch was in on Elena's plans.

"I TOLD YOU HE WOULD FIND OUT !", she screamed at Elena. "I WANTED TO TELL HIM, but nooo.. Miss Perfect thought he doesn't have to know. I don't know who you are anymore."

"Bonnie, I'm still me, Elena," Elena said.

"No," Bonnie hissed. "You're not. You are definitely Katerina Petrova now."

Then Bonnie stormed out, leaving the crowd to stare at the doppelganger.

"I had no idea that it would turn into an explosion," I said.

"Too bad Becca, Damon and Carrie weren't here," Klaus said.

"They would've love this drama," I mused.

"Actually we didn't miss it," I turned to see Caroline and Rebecca behind me. "We saw everything !", Rebecca said.

"I never knew Mister Controlled could lose his temper like that," Caroline said. "I had shivers when he yelled loud."

"Same here, chica," I said. "Where's Damon."

"Right here," I felt him kiss my neck. "Nice job mia Bella," he said with a sexy smirk.

"So what now ?", Caroline asked.

"We just bask in the glow of success," Rebecca answered.

**CAROLINE'S POV **

It's been a few days since the break- up of Elena and Stefan. People were spreading rumours about her. She just ignored them. Rebecca and I sat at the cafeteria. We heard Stefan begging Elena to leave him alone.

"Please Stefan, I won't do it again," Elena said.

"Elena, stop making empty promises," Stefan said. "Why don't you go to those jocks."

"Please Stefan," Elena begged again.

Bonnie came to the two and she glared at Elena. Then Rebecca walked over to them with the cellphone in her hand.

"I got this from a reliable source," she said.

Stefan looked at something. I hear it was a video. The voice of Bonnie and Elena echoed throughout the cafeteria. Then Rebecca left before any of the trio could react.

"You knew !", Stefan yelled at Bonnie.

"How did…. Stefan, I wanted to tell you, but Elena forced me to keep quiet," she said with tears in her eyes.

"You should've told me anyways," Stefan said. 'I don't know if I can trust either of you again." he stormed out of the cafeteria leaving the two girls amazed.

"Looks like we caused a rift between the trio," I said. "Where did you get that video ?"

"From Bella. She was about to send it to you but you left. So she sent it to me instead since I was still here," Rebecca explained.

"I see," I murmured. " Look." I pointed out at Elena and Bonnie starting to argue.

"YOU BITCH !", Bonnie yelled.

Then Elena jumped on Bonnie and they began to fight. Everyone chanted fight.

"We better get out of here," Rebecca said.

"But I wanna stay," I whined taking a video of the cat fight.

Rebecca pulled me out of the building and we got into the Porsche and sped of the school premises.

**BELLA'S POV**

I was relaxing in the living room with Damon. He was just reading a thick book while I was on my laptop. I could hear Rebecca and Caroline coming into the house.

They burst into the room. "CAT FIGHT AT… THE…SCHOOL", Caroline gasped out.

"Whoa what happened ?", Damon asked.

"Becca showed a video of Bonnie yelling at Elena yesterday at the Grill the after that a cat fight broke out between Bonnie and Elena," Caroline said in one breath.

"Calm down, Carrie," I said. "Breathe."

"We had to get out of there before anyone could shift the blame on us," Rebecca said.

"By the way nice plan breaking up the trio," Caroline said.

"Wait, I broke the team up ?", I asked in shock. I didn't expect my plan to go that far.

"Yep," Rebecca said. "Now what's next ?"

"Get Stefan on our side," Damon said. "We have to get him away from the doppelganger and witch."

"Good plan," Rebecca said. "I'll get onto that plan. Ciao." Then she vanished to go and see the plan sort out.

"Well, I gotta go," Caroline said. 'See ya." Then she went home.

"And then there were two of us," I mumbled.

"You have some crazy friends," Damon said, smiling.

"I know," I said.

Then the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that is ?" I said.

"I smell a Cold One," Damon said. "Stay here."

He went to answer the door. Steps came closer. I gasped at the sight of Carlisle.

"Carlisle," I cried in shock. "What the hell ?"

"Esme is avoiding me and I got attacked by three newborns when I ran to Alaska to see Eleazar. Before I even got there I got ambushed," he said. "I came straight here instead of coming back to my wife."

"Oh Carlisle, I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't apologise. You were right," he said.

"Here drink this," Damon gave him the mix of human and animal blood. I added something that will help his eye color change quickly.

"It's human blood," he said after the first sip.

"Don't worry. It's mixed with animal blood," Damon said. 'It was Bella's idea."

"Plus it will change her eye color to dark brown," I said. "You'll be able to blend in with the humans more easily."

"Thank you, Bella," Carlisle whispered. He closed his eyes.

"Bella, what did you do ?", Damon asked when he noticed that the Cold One was sleeping.

"I found a potion that can get any creature to sleep," I explained. "I guess it worked on Carlisle. It'll help him to get better anyways."

Damon kissed my forehead. "You're amazing."

"I hope he gets better soon. Esme will be worried sick about him", I said.

"Should we tell them ?", Damon asked.

"I don't think so. They will make a huge commotion," I said.

Then I heard the door open. "Damon ? Belle ?" I heard Klaus' voice.

"In here," I said in strained voice.

He looked shocked at the sight of the sleeping vampire.

"What did she do ? ", Klaus asked Damon.

"She got a potion that can make vamps sleep," Damon said.

"He got ambushed while trying to see his friend in Alaska after having a fight with his wife," I explained.

"He should rest," Klaus said. "I hear that the golden trio has broken up. Well done."

"No problem," I said smirked. "Now things will be boring again."

"With the Cold Ones, Rebecca and Caroline here, nothing will be boring," Klaus smiled at that. "By the way, where is Becca ?"

"She is trying to get Stefan to join our side," Damon said.

"Maybe you can rekindle your relationship with your half-brother," Klaus said.

"Maybe," Damon mumbled.

"Don't worry. Everything will work out in the end," I said.

"I hope so," Damon said. "Bella you know we have to tell him about your vision, right ?"

"Yeah. The attack might've been organized by Irina," I said, sighing.

_Alice is driving in a car on her way to Mystic Falls. She looks worried about something. The vision skips to where she arrives at Esme's. esme opens the door by surprise._

"_Alice !", she cried, hugging her._

"_Esme, I have to tell you something," Alice said urgently._

"_Me too," Esme lead her to the living room._

Then the vision ended. "Bella, what vision did you have ?", Damon asked.

"It's Alice. She's arriving in Mystic Falls tomorrow," I said.

We then sat down trying to figure out what's the next step.

**AN: Bet you didn't expect the golden trio to break-up. Next chapter Alice will arrive.**


	7. Chapter 7

**BELLA'S POV **

I didn't feel like sleeping. I watched for any sign of Carlisle waking up. Damon was just getting more blood for the older vampire. I know he will be thirsty when he wakes up from his sleep. I know it has been a long time since he actually rested.

"He should be walking up any second," Damon said.

"How do you know ?", I asked.

"Look at him closely," Damon said.

I could see him moving a bit and his eyes fluttered. Then a sound of him groaning came from him. His eyes were brownish with a hint of gold flecks.

"How are you feeling, doc ?", Damon asked as he handed a glass of blood to him.

"I'm feeling a bit ok," he answered. "What happened ?"

"You passed out," I said. "You told us you were attacked."

"Ahh… right," I remembered. "How long was I out ?"

"The entire night," Damon said. "It's morning now."

"I should go. Esme will be worried," he said in a rush.

"Slow down there. You still need to rest," I said. "There's something we need to tell you."

"What is it ?", Carlisle looked from me to Damon.

"Well… it's better if I show you," I sighed taking his cold hand and showing him the visions of Alice and Irina.

It was a knew power I gained a few months ago. After that he looked shocked and devastated. "Why would Irina and Alice do such a thing ?"

"They want to use me as bait to get the Quileute shapeshifters. They killed Laurent," I explained. "Alice backed out of the plan and is on her way to Esme's right now."

"Bella, I need to go see Klaus," Damon said. "We might be needing help from the hybrids if there's gonna be a war."

"Go ahead and tell me what he says when you get back," I waved him off.

He left in a flash, leaving me and Carlisle in the room. Carlisle looked like he was digesting the information that I had given him.

"You have changed a lot Bella," he said. "How did you meet Damon ?"

"It's a long story," I said.

"I have enough time", Carlisle smiled.

"It started a few days after I left Forks," I began.

_Damon and I introduced each other. He followed me to the kitchen._

"_Do you always just come into other people's houses ?", I asked._

"_Only to a beautiful lady such as yourself," he smiled. "You know, Marie Swan never told me that she had a granddaughter."_

"_And she never told me how annoying a certain somebody is," I said in a joking tone._

_We started laughing for a while. "How come you never came here ?", he asked, curious._

"_There's a lot of reasons why I never came here," I murmured._

_I realized that I was about to blurt out that I knew what he was._

"_Well, for one, I know that you are the bloodsucking leeches my Gran told you about," I smirked at his shocked expression._

"_No I'm not," he denied it._

"_Oh come on now Mr. Salvatore. I had my fair share of supernatural creatures before I moved here," I said._

"_You got me," he surrendered. "You are quite a mystery Miss Swan." He said after her kissed my hand in a romantic gesture. _

"And that is how we met," I said. 

"I still can't believe that he is my biological son," he said in awe.

"He is. I remember you saying that you had blue eyes in your human years," I said. "He has your eyes and devilish good looks. I can see that he has some of your facial features."

"You're right about that," he smiled a bit. He looked like he wanted to ask more questions.

"You can ask more questions. I can answer them all," I said.

"How did you find out what you were," he asked.

"Well I found some of my great-great-great-grandmother's journals and my grandparents journals. I found out that I was a witch, vampire and human. I still had a trace of James' venom and that got mixed with my powers leaving them to be activated."

"That's truly extraordinary," Carlisle said in awe. "I know you don't think of me as family."

"Carlisle, I know you had your reasons. I could've confronted the family, but I was too scared. I realized that my actions hurt your family. But remember this, you will always be my second dad. After all you are my father-in-law," I said with a smile.

He then gave me a big tight hug that could put Emmett's bear hugs to shame. After that he released me.

"I can give you a tour of the house," I said to him. He stood up and held my hand as we walked.

All of a sudden the wedding photos caught his eyes.

"When did you get married ?", he asked.

"Two years after I met him," I said. "Charlie moved here a year after."

"I hear that Damon has a brother. Where is he in those photos ?", he asked searching for Stefan in the wedding pictures.

"Stefan never came. Damon never had a good relationship with his brother," I said. "When I started seeing Damon his brother instantly disliked me and so did his girlfriend and friends, well except for my soon-to-be-step-sister".

"That's sad," he said quietly.

"We'll be having another wedding in a years time," I said cheering him up.

"That's great," he said.

"You and Damon still need to talk," I reminded him.

"I know. I will sort things out the moment he gets here," Carlisle said.

He noticed my expression. "What's wrong ?"

"Alice will be arriving soon," I said.

"Oh," he said.

"You stay here for a while if you like," I suggested.

"Thank you, Bella," he said.

A few hours later Damon came. He smiled as he saw Carlisle and I bonding.

**ESME'S POV **

I tried calling Carlisle, but he never answered his phone. I was getting worried about him. He said he would be back soon. I guess I overreacted and now that overreaction pushed him away.

I heard someone knock at the door. When I opened it I saw Alice. I hugged her soo tight and lead her into the house. She looked a bit scared and said that she needed to tell me something.

Before she could speak she raised an eyebrow at Edward lying on the couch.

"What happened to him ?", she asked.

"Nothing dear. What is it that you want to tell me ?", I asked.

"I did something horrible," Alice broke down. "I should've said no to her !" she sobbed.

"What happened ?", I asked scared.

"Irina," she said. "She wants to kill Bella."

That's when Edward snapped out. "WHAT !"

"I was working for her," Alice continued sobbing.

Edward looked like her was about to kill someone.

"I ran away from her, she thought I was useless because I couldn't find her in my visions," Alice continued.

"We have to call Carlisle," Edward said.

"I tried, but he isn't answering," I said.

"Alice you should calm down," Edward said. He looked at me and said: "Maybe we should ask his son where he is."

"His son ?", Alice asked in shock.

"It's going to be a long and shocking story," I said sadly.

"Well before he met me, he had was with another man's wife. A while after the affair he left the woman to protect her. She tried to get him to stay because she was pregnant with his child. He didn't listen. So then the woman found out that the son was more human than vampire. That's why she didn't die," I explained.

"How could he do that ?", Alice asked in shock.

"That's not that shocking part," Edward said. "Carlisle's son is married to Bella Swan."

"What ?. I can't believe it," she said.

"There's more,"I said. "She is a vampire-human-witch-hybrid."

"Oh my gosh," Alice gasped. "Edward it must be hard on you seeing her with another man."

"It hurts," he moaned, rubbing his head.

"Bella gave him an aneurysm when he made a horrible comment," I explained.

"Ouch," Alice giggled.

"He should thank her husband for stopping her," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, he should," Alice agreed.

"Guess who else is here ?", Edward asked.

"Who ?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Charlie Swan," I said.

"No way," Alice sais amazed.

"He is engaged to Sheriff Forbes and is going to have a child with her," Edward said.

"He says that Bella and the sheriff's daughter are glad that they are together and is going to have a new sibling," I said, wishing that I could have a child of my own.

"They even said that Bella and Caroline Forbes are best of friends," Edward added.

Alice looked sad about this. "Oh. Guess I missed out on a lot of things."

"Yip," Edward said, glum.

**AN: Carlisle coming home is in the next chapter. He'll be coming back with Bella and Damon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**REBECCA'S POV**

I was on my bed thinking of yesterday's success in getting the trio apart and getting Stefan on our side. It wasn't that difficult.

_I knocked at the Salvatore Boarding House. Mrs. Flowers answered it. I asked her if Stefan was here. she then lead me to the room where Stefan was in._

"_Rebecca what are you doing here?", he asked in shock._

"_I came to see if you were okay after what happened," I said in an innocent voice._

"_I've been through a lot worse," he said in a somber voice. "I can't believe I didn't see it before. She is exactly like Katherine."_

"_Who is Katherine ?", I asked._

"_An ex. She reminded me of her," he answered. "Because of Elena I lost my relationship with my brother," he said._

"_You mean Damon?" I asked. He nodded._

"_It's not too late to rekindle the relationship with your brother and his wife," I said._

"_Yeah," he smiled. "I hear from town that she's really sweet. I regret listening to Bonnie and Elena."_

"_Oh she is," I smiled brightly. "Caroline and I are best friends with her,"_

"_Really ?", he asked._

"_Yes. She's not soo bad. Bella has changed Damon," I explained._

"_I did notice a few changes in him. Everybody thought it was an act," Stefan snorted at that lie._

"_We can see them tomorrow," I said. _

"_That would be great," he smiled. _

I got up and phoned Bella. For some reason her phone is on voicemail. I didn't bother to leave a message so I decided to fetch Stefan.

The moment I got there he was waiting for me outside of the boarding house. I could see that he looked annoyed when he checked his cellphone and happy when he saw me.

"Hey Stef," I greeted. "Ready to go ?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Sorry about the mood change. It's Elena. She's driving me crazy in a bad way".

"Block her number," I suggested. "That's what I do most of the time."

"Good idea," he said.

The boarding house wasn't so far from the Swan mansion. It was a quick drive. I could hear Bella and Damon talking to someone. I caught a scent that smelled sickly sweet.

**BELLA'S POV**

"I hear someone coming," Carlisle said. "Who is it ?"

"It's Rebecca and…. Stefan ?", I said in confusion. "What are they doing here ?"

"Looks like the brotherly bonding starts now," Damon mumbled.

"That can start later," I said. "We need to spill a few things to Stefan."

"Are you crazy ?", Damon asked in anger.

"She's right. How will we explain about four types of vampires here ?", Carlisle pointed out.

"Okay," Damon surrendered.

"We don't have to tell him now," Carlisle changed his mind. "I'll hide in the library."

"Are you sure ?", I asked.

"Yes, Belle," he smiled and vanished up the stairs.

Rebecca and Stefan came in a few moments after Carlisle hid upstairs. Stefan looked a bit nervous.

"Hey, Belle," Rebecca greeted.

"Hey Becca, Stefan," I said. "What brings you here ?"

"Well… Stefan wanted to see Damon," she said.

"Mmmm… really ?", Damon asked. I elbowed him on the stomach and he winced.

"Damon. We need to talk about a lot of things," Stefan said.

"No we don't, Damon growled.

"Yeah, you do," Rebecca said. "Bella and I have had enough of you two avoiding each other."

"Yeah. So you guys need to patch things up or I'm calling Nik," I said.

Stefan looked confused. He had no idea who Nik was. There was no way that I would tell him who he was.

"Okay," Damon said.

"Becca, let's go upstairs. There's something I need to show you," I lead her to the library.

"Ok, Bella," Rebecca said. "What is going on ?"

"It's easier if I show you," I said as I opened the library.

She gasped when she saw Carlisle.

"Who are you !", Rebecca growled.

"Becca, this is Damon's biological father Carlisle Cullen," I said.

"You're a Cold One," Rebecca stated. Carlisle nodded.

"Carlisle, this is the hybrid's half-sister, Rebecca," I said.

"Pleased to meet you," Carlisle smiled at her.

"Likewise," she smiled back. "So. Tell me what I missed."

**DAMON'S POV**

I guess it was time to patch things up with Stefan. I had no idea where to begin. Like I said before, I am no brave enough to confront my past like Bella.

"Damon," Stefan began. "You and Caroline were right about Elena."

"I know. We tried to warn you, but you didn't listen," I said.

"I guess I was blind," Stefan said.

"Bella and Caroline were the ones who warned me about her," I said. "They didn't want you to get hurt by that doppelganger."

"What's worse is that she separated us and that caused me to miss out everything. I never said a good thing about you, I never trusted you. I nearly caused to avoid seeing your mate," Stefan said with his head down. "Now I see how much you changed."

"You can thank Bella for that," I said. "There's a lot of things you missed and a lot of secrets that are hidden."

"What happened ?", he asked.

"Remember a few years ago when the sacrifice was supposed to happen ?" I asked.

"Yeah, but for some reason it didn't," Stefan said.

"Bella stopped it," I said.

"How could she ?" he asked in shock. "She's only human."

"She isn't," I said. "She's a hybrid."

"Like Klaus ?", Stefan asked.

"No," I said. "She still had a bit of the Cold One's venom in her, plus Marie Swan was a witch and Geoffrey Swan was a sorcerer. They powers skipped a generation and came to her. The powers activated the moment the venom started spreading."

"Wow," he said in awe. "What else did I miss ?"

"Brother, you will freak out once I tell you," I smiled at him. "It's best if I show you. Follow me."

**BELLA'S POV**

"Okay, guys. The brothers are coming upstairs," I said after having a vision of them reconciling.

The door opened and Stefan stared at Carlisle and Rebecca.

"We have a lot of explaining to do," Rebecca said.

"Yeah, you do," Stefan said, with a smile on his face.

"While the two of you are alone, the three of us have to go to a family of Cold Ones," Damon said, getting me and Carlisle out of there.

"Now !," Carlisle said at the same time.

"Yes now," Damon said. "The pixie-pire is here and we need to go."

We got into the car and drove off. Carlisle looked a bit nervous about facing his angry wife again. I looked at him and silently told him to calm down.

After a few moments we got to the Cullen house. I saw Alice's yellow Porche there.

"She never got rid of the car," Carlisle said.

He led us into the house. Esme looked at all three of us in shock. Alice looked at me in anger and shock. I just rolled my eyes when she stared at me. Damon put his arms round me and sighed.

"Sorry about coming late," Carlisle said. "I got into a bit of trouble."

"More like newborn trouble dad," Damon said, grinning.

Carlisle looked happy when Damon called him dad.

"What happened ?", Esme asked.

"And why are your eyes brown ?", Alice asked.

"I was ambushed when I tried to get to the Denali coven and I only had enough strength to get to Bella and Damon. Bella helped me recover. The people weren't joking when they said she was a miracle worker.", Carlisle explained.

"Is this where you have been hiding Bella ?", Alice sneered.

"Oh calm down, Mary Alice," I snapped. "I had to get away from your controlling and traitorous ass."

"She doesn't have a butt," Carlisle mumbled. Damon snickered at that.

"Carlisle !", Esme said shocked.

"Carlisle isn't wrong about that," Edward said.

"Carlisle, I think you have been spending too much time with Damon", I said.

"What's that supposed to mean," Damon asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Enough," Esme said. "So you have been with Bella the entire time ?"

"And Damon," Carlisle said. Then he looked at Alice. "I know what you have been up to Mary Alice Brandon."

"Carlisle, leave the poor girl alone," Esme scolded.

"Poor girl ?," Carlisle asked. "She wanted to kill my daughter-in-law."

"Carlisle, I can explain-"

"Don't bother." Carlisle said, interrupting Alice.

"Carlisle, you should calm down," I said.

"Yes he should," Esme said.

"What's your problem, Esme ?", Damon asked. "So he made a mistake. So what ? We all make mistakes. You aren't perfect either Esme. I bet you are using your children as a replacement for your dead child. Am I right ?"

"N…No…I'm not," Esme shuttered.

"Her thoughts tell otherwise," Edward murmured.

"I knew it," Carlilse mumbled. "You just let me change Rosalie and Emmett just so that you can know what motherhood feels like. You let me let this pixie and Jasper join… ALL BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE A MOM !"

"Dad, calm down," Damon said. "Maybe you should hunt."

"No need to. Here," I gave Carlisle the human and animal blood mix. He took the bottle and drank it.

"I need to be alone," Carlisle said.

We were quiet for a moment. "I'll go check up on him," Damon said. He looked at Edward. "Edward, come."

I raised an eyebrow at them.

Esme and Alice just sat down on the couch. I didn't want to deal with them now, so I followed the two guys upstairs.

I didn't want to disturb the guys so I turned invisible and spied on their conversation.

"Carlisle, calm down," Edward said. "You shouldn't let this ruin your marriage."

"Edward's right, dad," Damon said.

I then decided to communicate with the two boys in my minds.

"_Damon, Edward. Can you hear me ?", _I asked through mymind

"_Loud and clear, babe," _Damon said_. "Where are you ?"_

"_I'm at the door," _I said.

"_We can't see you," _Edward complained.

"_She's invisible,bro," _ Damon said.

"_Since when are the two of you brothers ?",_ I asked in confusion_._

"_Well…. He is Carlisle's adoptive son and my adoptive brother," Damon explained._

"_Yep," _Edward agreed.

"_You guys are weird," _I said_. "Anyways, Edward you shouldn't be jealous of Damon being Carlisle's biological son."_

"_Wait, you're jealous ?", _Damon asked.

"_Guys, focus !"_ I yelled loudly in my mind.

"_Sorry," _they both said.

"_I have an idea," _ I said.

"_Spill it," _Edward said impatiently.

"_Patience, Eddie," _Damon chided_ ._

"_You, Carlisle and Damon need to have some male bonding time. Becca, Carrie and I will deal with Alice and Esme," _I said.

"_Good plan."_ Edward and Damon said at the same time.

"_You guys are weird. Anyways ciao," _I cut of the mind communication.

I then continued listening to the guys talk to Carlisle.

"Earlier, Bella said that the three of us should have some male bonding time," Damon said.

"We thought it was a good idea. Bella and the two of her friends will sort out Esme and Alice," Edward said.

"Alright," Carlisle said.

"Great," Edward and Damon said.

I took that as my cue to turn visible and enter the room. "Guys we gotta go." I said.

"We will catch up later," Damon told Edward and Carlisle.

After that I transported us outside to the car so that I didn't have to face the two female vampires.

"That went well," Damon said.

"Yeah. Now let's go check on Rebecca and Stefan," I said.

We then drove quietly to the mansion. What surprised me was that Caroline was there.

"What is going on here ?", I asked the three vampires.

"We spilled everything to Stefan," Caroline said.

"Everything ?", Damon asked.

"Yes, everything," Stefan said. "You weren't kidding me missing everything."

"Well, now everything is back to normal," Rebecca said.

"Not quite", Caroline said. "Bella. Guess what ?"

"What ?", I asked.

"Charlie and mom are gonna visit my grandparents tomorrow."

"That's good. Charlie needs to get a threat from your grandfather," I said.

"Oh he does," Caroline agreed. "He will be very scared when mom says she's pregnant and gramps will flip."

"Ain't that the truth," I hi-fived her.

We relaxed after a stressful day. Tomorrow will be a bit entertaining since the girls and I will have a little chat with Esme and Carlisle.

**AN: My cousin gave me the idea for Carlisle losing his cool. I bet you didn't expect him to lose his temper. Guess he was a bit OCC.**


	9. Chapter 9

**EDWARD'S POV**

Damon wasn't so bad as I thought he would be and Bella seems happy with him. Won't begrudge them of their happiness.

"_Edward,"_ I heard Bella's voice in my mind.

"_Edward, we need to talk,"_ I realized she was communicating me with her mind like earlier.

"_What's wrong?" _ I asked_._

"_A lot of things. I wanted to apologise for leaving you," _ she said._ "I didn't mean to hurt that way."_

"_Don't apologize, Bella. You were right about everything," _ I said. She better not blame herself for the family separating.

"_WHAT !", _ she yelled in my mind, I winced.

"_Bella, please don't blame yourself," _ I begged. _"I understand why you did it. At first I was upset, but no so much."_

"_You always know the right thing to say," _ she said.

"_One question", _ I said. _ "Are you close to the house ?"_

"_You could say that," _ she said. _"Anyways, Damon, the girls and I will see you tomorrow. Nik, might come as well."_

"_Nik ? Who is Nik ?", _ I asked.

"_Goodnight Edward," _ Bella said.

"_Oh come on, Bella. Who is he ?", _ I asked impatiently.

"_You will find out soon enough. Goodnight," _ she then cut of her mind.

"Edward, you've been quiet for a while," Carlisle said.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Bella used one of her powers to communicate with me."

"I thought she was still angry with you," Carlisle said in confusion.

"We made up, dad," I smiled. Carlisle looked happy that I called him dad like Damon.

"Edward, both you and Damon will always be my sons. Even Emmett and Jasper. Just remember that," Carlisle said. "Now if you will excuse me. I have some major sucking up to do."

"Carlisle, remember tomorrow Damon and some guy named Nik will be coming," I reminded him.

I then listened to his thoughts. _ "Nik. Does he mean Niklaus ?"_

"Who is Niklaus ?", I asked.

"He's a hybrid like Bella. Except he is half-vampire-half-werewolf," Carlisle said.

"I think it is him," I said. "We'll find out tomorrow. By the way, I still can't get used to you having brown eyes. You almost look like a human."

"You should ask Bella what the secret is," Carlisle said before he left the room.

I'm glad Bella and I are friends. I regret treating her like china doll. She is amazing. Damon is lucky to have her. I just hope the family gets back together again.

**BELLA'S POV**

The following morning Rebecca, Caroline and I were getting ready. I could hear the boys downstairs. I was surprised to hear Stefan's voice. Klaus sounded surprised when he saw Stefan joining in.

Before I could even get to the Cullen house, we had to see the happy couple-my dad and Liz. The guys said that Carlisle and Edward will be coming to the house, so that will be okay. Caroline was driving since she called shotgun. I called the front seat next to her and Rebecca sat at the back texting Stefan.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say something is going on between the two of them. They have been inseparable since Stefan broke up with Elena. We did a good job getting the two brothers to reconcile.

"Who are you texting ?", Caroline asked.

"It's obviously Stefan," I said. "You two have been gaga over each other. What's going on ?"

"Okay you caught me," Rebecca said. "It's official. We are dating. Again"

"Finally," I said. "Caroline had this OTT plan to get the two of you together."

"What plan ?", Rebecca asked in confusion.

"Trust me, Becca," I began. "You soo don't want to know."

"Okay," she said.

We got to the house. Liz opened the door and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hey mom," Caroline said. "We wanted to see you off before you and Charlie left."

Then Charlie came, carrying the luggage. "Hey kids," he greeted. "You have been scarce."

"We had to sort a few things with the Cullens," I said. "There's trouble in paradise for Carlisle and Esme."

"Oh no," Charlie groaned. "I hope they don't get divorced."

"It won't happen dad. I thought you hated the Cullens," I said.

"Nah, he just hates Edward," Liz smiled.

"Dad !", I said. "Edward and I friends know. Damon thinks of him as a little brother."

"That's because Edward is his adoptive brother," Caroline said.

"WHAT !", Liz and Charlie said at the same time.

I sighed, explaining once again about the situation and how the guys and girls are solving it.

"That's quite nice of you kids to help them," Charlie said. "Anyways, we better get going."

After that we left the house and waved the couple off.

"Let's get back to the house, I want you to meet Edward," I said.

"Okay," the both said.

This time I drove to back to the mansion with the girls. The moment we got into the house I noticed that Damon and Edward was drunk.

Great. They drank the blood that had alcohol in.

The other guys were laughing. They didn't notice the girls and I coming in.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THEM !" I yelled.

Stefan looked a bit scared when I yelled, Carlisle looked shocked and Klaus looked amused. Damon and Edward just carried on mumbling nonsense.

"Did they take the blood with alcohol ?", Caroline asked.

"Alcohol ?", Klaus asked. "I thought I smelled something strong in that blood."

"Great," I said. "Just great. I can't trust my husband alone in the house."

"Calm down, Bella," Carlisle said. "Al least they are having fun."

I just stared at the two singing Lady Gaga's song Poker Face. Klaus fell off the chair laughing. Caroline started to record the two vampire's in their drunken state. She's soo going to blackmail them.

"As much fun as this is we have to see your wife and daughter," Rebecca said.

"There's no need to talk to Esme. We sorted things out," Carlisle said. "Just Alice that needs a lesson." He growled. **(AN: Too lazy to think about how Carlisle and Esme sorted things out.) **

"Calm down, Carlisle," Rebecca said. "We'll talk to her."

I then noticed Caroline staring at Edward. "Becca, check Carrie out quickly," I whispered to Rebecca.

She looked at Caroline who was staring at Edward then a light bulb flashed in her head. "OMG !"

"We have to set Caroline up with Edward," I said.

"Good idea," Rebecca said. "She needs a bit of love in her life."

After that Rebecca and I grabbed Caroline and we got out of the house and into the car. That's when we started to ask her if she liked Edward.

"Okay, Care Bear. We saw you staring at Eddie," I said. "Do you like him ?"

"Promise you won't be mad ?", she asked shyly. I nodded. "Yes I do like him."

"Phew, I thought we would have to irritate you to answer," I said. "Besides i am over Edward. We are just friends."

"I felt a pull towards him," she said.

"Eeeeeppppp !", Rebecca and I squealed. "You felt the mating pull."

"He is my mate ?", she asked.

"La duh," I said. "He is your mate like Damon is mine and Stefan is Becca's"

"After he is sober he will feel the mating pull," Rebecca said.

After that we arrived at the Esme's. She led us into the house. Alice just glared at us when we sat.

"Esme, I wanted to apologise about the other night," I said.

"No need to, Bella," Esme said. "You had every right to say those things."

"But still I broke up your family," I said.

"No you didn't," she smiled gently.

"Yes, she did," Alice said.

"Looks like we have another doppelganger in the making," Caroline said as she gave her best bitch glare at Alice. She shrunk at Caroline's vicious glare.

"Doppelganger ?" Esme asked in confusion.

"We'll talk about that later," I said. "And in private."

"We wanted to talk about Alice's betrayal," Rebecca stated. "She not only put Bella and the pack in danger, but she placed the town in danger as well."

"I did no such thing," Alice said.

"Oh, but you did," I said. "But Rebecca is wrong about one things. It's Forks and La Push that's in danger, not Mystic Falls. Irina has gone off the rails like Victoria."

"Oh dear," Esme gasped. "What's going to happen ?"

"I'm not sure, but I will find out soon," I said. I looked at my sister. "We'll find out soon."

Esme looked at Alice and asked: "How long have you been helping Irina ?"

"Since Laurent got killed by the wolves," Alice said. "I was the one who revealed the location of the shape shifters."

"I am soo disappointed in you Alice," Esme said in anger. Alice looked down in shame. "You have taken advantage of your gift, Alice. If I had the ability of taking away your power, I would do it right now."

"You know, Bella can do that," Caroline said.

"Bella, will you do it ?", Esme asked. "I don't think I can trust her."

"Esme, I have to do much more before I take her ability away," I said. "If I do take it away she might run to Irina and tell her my location, so I have to cast a spell that will make her remain her until the time of battle or at least until the battle ends."

"Do it," she said.

Alice stared panicking.

"Becca, Carrie. Hold her," I commanded. They held her as I cast the spell that could only be broken by me. A blinding white light flashed and it was done. Alice fell down the moment her powers were gone.

"It's done," I said. "She'll be unconscious for 48 hours. Get her to the bedroom and then we have to get the guys. I have a feeling something strange is happening there."

We waited for Esme to get into the car.

"That was kinda scary, the way you took her powers away," Caroline said.

"It had to be done," I said. "No should ever take their powers for granted."

"You're right," Rebecca agreed.

Esme came and got into the backseat with Rebecca. I drove like a maniac to the house. All of us could hear the laughing and next thing you know I hear a glass break.

I stormed into the house catching Damon with a lampshade on his head and Edward swinging on the chandelier. I had to cast another spell to knock them lights out.

Edward fell from the chandelier and Damon fell off the chair he was standing on. I glared at the guys.

"I LEAVE YOU FOR AN HOUR AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS !", I yelled. The guys shrunk back at the anger of my voice. "YOU COULD'VE CHAINED THEM UP UNTIL THEY WERE SOBER !"

"I never heard her raise her voice before," Esme said in the background.

"Stick around and you will see her lose her temper more often," Rebecca said.

"Sorry we didn't stop them, Bella. But you know how fast Edward is," Carlisle said. He saw Esme and paled.

"You are in big trouble Carlisle," Esme said. "But since I'm in a good mood I'll go easy on you."

"Stef, you are so busted," Rebecca said. "Excuse me ladies, but me and this knucklehead have to go."

She pulled Stefan out and left. T he rest stayed with me. We waited patiently for the two brothers to wake up.

"I made the video of them making fools of themselves," Klaus said as he handed the tape to me.

"Thanks," I smiled after calming down.

Esme and Caroline went to the backyard. Apparently the two of them had a passion for interior designing. I'm glad my soon-to-be-step-sister can bond with Esme.

I heard groaning from Edward and Damon. They woke up, complaining about having a massive headache.

After that they came down. Damon still had the lampshade on his head.

"Dude you still have the lampshade on your head," Caroline said as she and Esme came in.

"You are in soo much trouble Damon," I said. "I told you not to touch that blood !"

"How long were we out," Edward asked.

"Not long," Caroline smiled.

Edward looked at her like she was everything to him. Another mated pair.

"And now they feel the mating pull," I stated.

"Mating pull ?," Edward asked.

"Yes nut brain. You and my sister from another mister are soulmates like me and Damon," I explained.

Esme looked absolutely happy about that and Carlisle smiled at that news.

"Looks like you have to deal with my dad once again, Eddie," I said. "This time both parents have guns."

"Good luck little bro. You'll need it," Damon slapped his back.

**AN: Bet you didn't expect that pairing. Everything will be great in the end.**


	10. Chapter 10

**BELLA'S POV**

It was evening. The mated pair went off for privacy while Carlisle asked Damon more about his past. Esme just sat there beside Carlisle listening to the stories. Klaus went to his house for some peace and quiet.

I just sat in the library trying to have visions of the upcoming war.

"_Hey darlin'. If you can hear me just know that help is comin'," I heard someone with a Southern accent. "I don't know who you are, but my gift is tellin' me that you know Jazz. We are comin' to the old house in Forks. get Mamma and Pappa C there with your husband and friends." _

I felt someone shaking me. "Bella. What did you see ?", I heard Damon ask. Esme and Carlisle stood behind him.

"Someone spoke to me. He sounded like her came from the South. He says he knows that I know Jasper and that him and his friends are coming and that they will meet us in Forks," I said.

"I think you are talking about Peter Whitlock. Jasper's brother," Esme said.

"Whitlock ?", Damon asked. "You mean Jasper Whitlock ?"

"Yes…", Esme said. "Why ?"

"I knew him back when we were soldiers. He was like a brother," Damon said. "I can't believe he is alive."

"We have to tell the others that we're going on a roadtrip," I said.

"Carlisle, Esme you get Alice into the car. Damon, get Edward and Carrie. I'll get Nik , Becca and Stefan," I said. "Let's go people !"

They went their separated ways. Damon gave me a smoldering and heated kiss before we left. I went to get Klaus first.

"Hey Nik," I said. "We need to get packing. War might be soon. Did you contact the other hybrids ?"

"Of course, love," he smiled. "They will be here soon".

"Change of location Nik. We're heading to Forks," I said.

"I'll let them know," he said.

"Great. Get to the house after you're done," I said before I left. Next I caught my Rebecca and Stefan.

"Bella, what's going on ?", Stefan asked.

"Get to the house once you're done. We have to get to Forks to meet a couple of vamps who will help us in the war," I said. "Get a move on."

They both ran to pack their things and get to the mansion quickly. I carried on running home. I could hear a couple of voices inside.

"Geez Belle. You look exhausted," Caroline said as she handed a glass of blood.

"Thanks," I said as I took the glass. "The rest are coming. Nik will be coming with the other hybrids and the others will get here ASAP."

"What happened ?", Edward said.

I'll tell you what happened," I said. "Peter found some way to communicate with me and told me to get him someone other vamps in Forks. What's worse is that we have to deal with the shape shifters !"

"You should shape shift into that chick that you sketched," Caroline said. "Just turn your eyes light brown, your hair red, like that Victoria chick and change your figure and facial appearance."

"That's not a bad disguise," Damon said as he entered the room. "But you should keep your figure. It's sexy."

"BTW. You would totally rock the multiple streaks in your hair," Caroline said.

"Now that's overboard, Caroline. The blonde highlights will be better," Edward said.

I then focused on the appearance of the sketch I did and what Caroline and Edward said. Their bickering stopped as they saw me change.

"Now that looks awesome," Caroline said.

"I am going to miss your original appearance," Damon said in a glum voice.

"Don't worry," I said. "I'll be back to my old self once we are alone."

He perked up.

The rest came asking who I was. Edward and Caroline explained why I changed my appearance. They understood why I did it. Carlisle mentioned that I had to change my name as well.

Damon says I should use my many times great grandmother's name Calissa Odette. It means beautiful swan in Greek.

"I have to let the Chief know that we will be coming back," Carlisle said. "Esme phone Emmett and tell him we are coming back to Forks and that he must get there. Edward phone Rosalie and tell her to get there as well."

_**IN LONDON, ENGLAND…**_

**EMMETT'S POV**

It's been a couple of years since the family separated. I still keep in contact with them, except Rosalie and Alice. Bella made us realize a few things when she left that letter.

We tried to find her, but she disappeared.

So consumed in my thoughts I heard my phone ring. I looked and saw it was Esme calling.

"Hi mom," I greeted.

"_Emmett, it's good to hear from you. We are headed back to Forks with a few guests and need you here immediately. The family is in grave danger," _ Esme said. She sounded worried.

"I'll be there as soon as possible mom," I said.

"_Okay, dear," _ Esme sighed. _"Just to warn you there are a lot of surprises heading your way. Bye son." _

"Mom, what do you mean ?," I asked. "Mom ?"

She already hung up on me.

Well I better book a flight back to America.

Back to home.

_**IN PARIS, FRANCE…**_

**ROSALIE'S POV**

I felt miserable since Emmett left me. I know I was cold hearted, but I guess I went too far.

_Emmett and I were in our room after Jasper stormed out with his divorce papers. He never bothered to say goodbye to us._

"_I can't believe she's gone," Emmett dry sobbed. "I know I made jokes and teased her, but isn't that what big brothers supposed to do ?"_

_I got irritated at his blubbering. "Emmett, she wanted to move on without any of us in her lives. We should move on as well. She was just a pathetic human."_

_Emmett growled at me and glared. "She wasn't pathetic. You were."_

"_WHAT !" I yelled. " I save you from a stupid bear and this is the thanks I get ! I should've let you die in the first place !"_

_Emmett looked hurt when I said that. "Maybe you should have ! Then I wouldn't be stuck with your vain and selfish ass ! You are only jealous that Bella is able to have kids. The whole world doesn't revolve around you Rosalie Hale !"_

_Then he just stormed out of the room._

_A few days later he came back holding a bunch of papers then left. A few moments later he carried his luggage._

_I then knew that it was the divorce papers._

"_You are not serious about this," I said._

"_You wanted me gone," he laughed bitterly. "Now you get your wish."_

_I signed the divorce papers after he just said that and he took them. Emmett left, not turning back to look at me._

My thoughts were interrupted by a vibration. My phone was ringing. I checked to see that it was Edward.

"What ?", I said grumpily.

"_You have to get to Forks right now ! The family is doomed !" _ Edward yelled in the phone.

"Fine. I'll be there in a couple of days. Bye." I shut the phone not wanting to talk any longer.

**AN: The reunion will happen in the next chapter.****I decided to give Emmett and Rosalie a chance to tell their side.**

**Plz review !**


	11. Chapter 11

**BELLA'S POV**

I sent a message to my dad that the group and I are going on a little trip. And since it's nearly Summer vacation, I figured why not ?

I rode with Damon, Klaus and his five hybrids Taliah, Megan, Tony, Jace and Antonio. Rebekah is driving with Stefan and Caroline is riding with the Cullens and the unconscious Alice since Edward is her mate. I'm glad they both have each other. Finally Edward is acting like a normal teenager instead of a stuck up prude. Him and Caroline even "done the deed".

If Emmett found out, he would make endless jokes of him and Caroline. But Caroline will kick his ass into the next millennium. While Damon is driving I'm listening to music and Klaus is talking to the hybrids about fighting techniques.

We were close to the Olympic peninsula. I can almost feel the cold weather.

"Bella, it's time to get your disguise on," Damon said. "I can catch a hint of werewolf scent."

"Already on it," I said, not wanting the wolves to recognize me.

The hybrids were confused as to why I had to have a disguise so Klaus explained to them. They finally understood after a moment.

"We're nearly here," Klaus stated.

I looked at our surroundings and realized that we are here. "Actually Nik, we have officially arrived in my hometown."

"It's soo small," he complained.

"Get used to it," Damon said. "We are staying here for a while anyways."

We followed the two cars through the snake-like road. Damon complained about it for a while. We caught Emmett's scent. I was excited to see my brother bear, but sad that I couldn't reveal my identity to him since he cannot keep a secret and will manage to blow it down within seconds.

We finally got out of the car. I spotted Emmett at the doorstep.

The hybrids told Klaus that they would scan the area for any of the newborn vampires lurking about.

"Son !", Carlisle exclaimed. "It's good to see you. We have much to explain."

"Does that involve why you are bringing a bunch of humans ?", he asked.

"We aren't exactly humans," Caroline said.

He looked a bit scared for a while. We went into the house and sat on the couch. Esme and Carlisle explained everything, leaving the part where I'm not in my original form.

He was shocked to hear that Carlisle had a biological son and that he married me. Emmett was excited to hear something about me, but sad that I could not come because I had " some unsolved issues to deal with at the moment."

"That was quite a story," Emmett said. "I still can't believe Bella is okay with you being her sister's mate. Or Bella taking Alice's powers away. That would explain why she is unconscious."

"Bella gave Caroline and Edward her blessing the moment Edward and Damon was drunk," Rebekah said.

"Eddie, drunk ? I'll believe it when I see it," Emmett said.

"Well I have the proof," I said getting the video recorder out of my bag.

I sat next to Emmett and pressed play.

_There sat Edward and Damon getting the blood out of the freezer._

"_Bella is going to kill you guys," Klaus warned._

"_She can't kill me," Damon ssaid smugly. "I am Mr. Irresistable."_

"_Yeah, keep telling yourself that son," Carlisle rolled his eyes._

"_Is it me or do I smell something else is in that blood ?," Klaus wondered._

"_You're goin nuts Nik," Edward said, taking a huge gulp._

_A few moment he started singing in an awful voice. "I shouldn't have let her go. I lost my love to another."_

"_Argh ! Get the hose !",Stefan said closing his ears._

_Damon was walking like his legs were made out of jelly. "I need my Bella. She looks so sexy on the striper pole."_

_The guys were shocked to hear that._

"_Dude, that's my sister-in-law you are talking about," Stefan said. "Though, I bet she would look good on it."  
"Stefan, if Bekah heard you say that she would rip your balls off," Carlisle said._

"_She's my sexy baby," Damon and Edward sang. Next they started sing Lady Gaga's songs._

_The guys started laughing at this._

Then the video went black.

Emmett and Esme started laughing loudly.

I raised an eyebrow at my husband and Edward.

"Shhhh… it's not over," Klaus said.

_Then next thing you know I see Edward acting like Tarzan. Damon started making a fool of himself. Then they both yelled. "WE ARE PARTY ANIMALS !"_

"_You guys are soo busted once Bella gets home," Stefan said. "Edward get off the chandelier."_

"_Never !", he started swinging on it._

_Damon placed the lampshade on his head and acted like a monkey._

_Then there was a sound of a door opening and the camera when black._

"Holy shit !," Caroline said. "Bella we should kick their asses."

"Carrie !", I yelled when she revealed my identity.

"Wait a sec," Emmett stared at me. "Bella ?"

I sighed and changed into my original form. "Hi Emmy Bear."

He got me into a bear crushing hug. "BELLA BEAR !"

Damon started growling at Emmett and grabbed me from his hug. "MINE !"

"Damon, calm down," I stroked his face and kissed him.

"I soo did not want to see that," Stefan said.

"Shut it Stef," Damon and I chorused.

"So Bella is a sexy pole dancer," Emmett winked at Damon.

"You are in big trouble mister," I told Damon. "You need to be punished."

"Oh please punish me, I've been a bad boy," he growled sexily into my ear.

"Whoa, not infront of us , sis," Edward said.

"Oh come on, Eddie. I can believe you said she was a sexy bitch," Emmett laughed.

"I'm soo glad you gave me that tape," I told Klaus.

"We should put it on Youtube," Caroline said.

"Bad idea, ladies," I said.

"Girls," Esme chided.

"Awwww…" Rebekah and Caroline said.

"As much fun as this was my guests will be here any second," Emmett said formally.

"Guests ?", I asked in confusion.

"Yep," Emmett smiled. "It's a surprise for mom and dad."

We heard a couple of voices outside. They had Southern accents.

To my total shock it was Jasper and two other vamps.

"Jazz Square !," I ran to hug him.

"Bella Bear," Jasper hugged me as tight as Emmett did. We broke the embrace and I noticed Jasper and Damon staring at each other.

"Salvatore ?", Jasper asked in surprised.

"Whitlock ?" , Damon smirked ? " Long time no see. I guess you know my beautiful wife."

"Bella's your wife ?", he asked, shocked still.

"La duh," I said. "We got married a few years ago."

"Whoa, this is some reunion," Emmett said.

Then we kept quiet when we heard Rosalie's voice.

"And now the wicked witch is here," I mumbled.

"Bella that's not nice," Jasper said.

"It's true anyways," Emmett said. "She is an awful person."

"I have no idea how you coped with her," Carlisle said.

"Before the witch comes in I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Charlotte Whitlock and this is my mate Peter Whitlock," Charlotte said.

"Wait a sec," I said. "You're the one who told us to get here." I said to Peter. "Never do that again. I'm still weirded out on how you figured to communicate with me at such a distance."

"Same here darlin'", Peter said, smiling.

"That should explain the distant look on your face that day," Charlotte said.

**AN: Rosalie's arrival will be on the next chapter. Plus Jasper will have a new mate towards the end of the next chapter. To some it will be a shocker, to others not soo much,.**

**I will update soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**BELLA'S POV**

"Hello ? Somebody home ?", I heard Rosalie called.

"In here Rose," Esme said.

She came strutting in and glared at all of us. She had her bitch glare on. "Argh ! What is she doing here ?"

"Rosalie be nice," Carlisle chided.

"She's the reason we are separated," Rosalie raised her voice.

"Wow Edward you were right about your sister," Caroline said. Edward smiled at her.

"And that's why Bella is my favorite sister," Edward smiled at me and Caroline.

"Who is she ?" Rosalie glared at Caroline.

"She is Edward's true mate and Bella's soon-to-be-step-sister," Esme said.

"Don't forget she is a sexy ass-kicking Original vampire," Edward grinned silly.

"O…Original," Rosalie looked scared.

"Y…Y… Y… Yes, Blondie," Caroline rolled her eyes.

"It's better is you sit down and we will explain everything," Carlisle said.

"Bella, your other form. The wolves are near," Edward said.

"Other form ?", Rosalie asked in confusion.

We all ignored her as I changed to Calissa Odette. Damon sighed at the disappearance of my original form.

"I just had an idea," Caroline said.

"Well, spill sister," Rebekah and I said.

"Since we are all tired of explaining our kind to others you should change our forms to Cold Ones," she suggested.

"OMG ! Please, Belle," Rebekah begged.

"Fine. What eye color then ? Gold or Red ?", I asked.

Damon and Rebekah said red and Stefan and Caroline said gold since her mate feeds on animal blood. Klaus sighed and said he'll remain the way he is.

"I had a feeling that you would say something about the eye color, etcetera, so I got this," I handed the three a vial that would change their appearance.

"While you guys are busy, Esme and I will explain to Rosalie about the situation," Carlisle said as he lead the two women upstairs.

After a moment of silence Emmett had an idea.

"So Eddie. How does it feel to be drunk ?", Emmett asked.

"Horrible," he said. "I don't know how Damon handles it."

"When you have an amazing woman, you forget about the hangover, little brother," Damon just smirked.

"You got drunk !", Jasper and Peter asked in shock at the same time.

"It was Bella's concoction that made us drunk," Edward said.

"It's not my fault you and Damon got drunk. I told Damon to stay away from it," I said.

"Bella, nothing it boring when you are around," Jasper said.

"You should've heard Bella did to Alice," Emmett said.

"What did she do to the pixie ?", Charlotte asked.

"Esme told Bella to take Alice's powers after finding out that she was working with Irina," Edward said.

"Whoa, that is hardcore," Peter said. "You are one feisty girl."

"She is my feisty woman," Damon said.

"Where is Alice anyways ?", Jasper asked.

"In the guestroom, knocked out for a few more hours. Bella placed a binding spell so she wouldn't move," Klaus said.

"Good. That pixie better stay away from us," Charlotte said.

_Irina had 14 newborn vampires with her. I spotted a cellphone in her hand. The date is a week from now._

_I noticed that the newborns' eyes are black and that they are not trained._

"Shit !", I yelled.

"What vision did you have ?" Damon and Stefan asked at the same time.

"The newborn fight is next week Wednesday," I said.

"How many newborns are there ?", Jasper asked.

"There are 14 newborns,' I answered. "Their eyes were black. Irina thinks I'm still human."

"She thinks hunger will make the army win", Jasper said.

"It will just turn the newborns against each other," Peter said.

"It isn't a lot of newborns," Edward said. "Jasper , you have to train us again."

"We'll help," Charlotte said.

"We should ask for the Denali's help," Emmett said.

"Bad idea," Damon said. "They will not help us destroy their coven mate."

"Damon is right," Jasper said. "Tonight, when we meet the wolves we will explain everything to them."

After a while Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie came to us. Rosalie didn't glare at me, Caroline and Edward. We told Carlisle of our vision and he was a bit scared. I know he didn't want to destroy his close friend's 'daughter', but he had no choice.

"The Volturi aren't doing a good job like the last time," Emmett said. "We should get a pair of new rulers."

"The whole vampire kind wants the Volturi gone," I said.

"They need to be destroyed for their lack of work and greed", Peter said.

"Maybe Bella should be queen," Rebekah said.

"Why not me ?", Rosalie asked.

"You're too vain to care about the entire vampire race," Emmett said. "Bella is the opposite of you. She is 10 times more beautiful and caring than you."

"Emmett !", Esme said in surprise.

Rosalie ran out. A sob escaped her mouth.

"I'll go follow her," Jasper said.

"No Emmett should," Caroline said.

"No ways," Emmett shook his head. "You all know it's true. I am not apologizing for telling her the truth."

"He has a point, Esme," Carlisle said.

"Jasper, just go," I said.

He left and we were quiet. I realized that we still have to call the wolves.

"Yo, Red," Emmett said to me. "What are you thinking so hard about."

"We still have to call the wolves," I stated.

"I'll do that before I forget," Carlisle said getting up.

"Vampire can't forget, dad," Damon said.

"Tell the wolves to meet us at the clearing like before," I called when he got to the kitchen.

"Well now what ?", Stefan asked.

"We stay here until the meeting or we can watch movies since we don't sleep," Caroline suggested.

"Good idea," Edward smiled and left with Caroline to look in the cabinet for movies to watch. Emmett and Stefan followed.

The five hybrids finally came after running the perimeter.

"Whitlocks and Rosalie," Klaus said. "These are the other hybrids, Taliah, Megan, Tony, Jace and Antonio."

"Nice to meet yall," Jasper said. Then his eyes met Taliah's.

"Another mated couple," I said.

"A lot are getting mated," Caroline said, carrying a lot of DVD's than Edward. He had a look of annoyance because Caroline is stronger than him.

Carlisle came into the room and said that we should meet them at midnight. He noticed that Jasper and Taliah were staring at each other. We explained what happened between the hybrid and vampire.

**AN: The meeting with the wolves will happen in the following chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**BELLA'S POV**

The day went by pretty fast. We watched about twenty movies. From R.I.P.D. to The Incredibles. Sadly it is time too meet the wolves. I am nervous about seeing them. Damon had this wacky idea that I should change his identity too. He looked like a cross between Ian Somerhalder and Jackson Rathbone. I wanted him to look almost like Jasper.

Here we are waiting for the wolves. Before we left I made sure that Alice would not move a muscle when she wakes up. i could smell the foul wet dog scent. They must've gone cliff diving.

Six wolves came. Three were new wolves and the other three were the old ones. I recognized the black one as Sam the light brown one as Leah and the russet wolf as Jacob.

"They don't trust us in their human form," Edward said. Caroline snorted at that.

"They should cut out the predjudice. It's getting really old," Damon said.

The Jacob wolf glared at my husband and I sent him a wave of fear so that he could look away. I know he used to be my friend, but seriously, you'd think by now that they kid would get over it.

"Sam says that he is willing to train with us," Edward said.

"That's good enough," I said. "We already out numbered Irina's army. That woman should really use original ideas."

"Amen to that, sister," Rebekah and Caroline said.

"Sam wants to know who the rest of the vampires are," Edward said.

Klaus stepped forward and introduced himself and the hybrids. I could tell that they were shocked to hear of the existence of half-vampire, half-werewolf beings. They were also shocked that Taliah was mated with Jasper.

I introduced myself as Calissa Odette and Damon introduced himself as Ian Whitlock. Jasper looked ecstatic when Damon used his human last name. Rebekah introduced herself and told them that she is Klaus's half-sister. They were also shocked when Caroline introduced herself as Edward's mate. And last Stefan introduced himself.

They thought he wouldn't get over Bella leaving him.

I could see they were confused when they noticed that she was a Cold One related to a hybrid. We then informed them that the battle would commence next week.

I could see that they were eager.

"Sam wants to know our scents so he won't accidently attack us," Edward read the black wolf's mind.

"Sure Edward," Carlisle said.

"Rosalie, don't pull your face like that," Caroline said. "Or your face will stay that way."

Leah snickered at that.

"Leah says if Caroline wasn't a bloodsucker they would've been friends," Edward snickered. "Though I'm not comfortable with my mate being close to them."

"I won't be friends with them Edward," Caroline said. "Someone already warned me how uncontrollable they are in their wolf form."

"Sam is wondering who told her that," Edward said.

"Edward told her, Sam," I said. "They are mates and they cannot keep a secret from each other."

The wolf huffed. "Calm down mia stella," Damon said, rubbing my shoulders.

"Jacob is also wondering if I told Caroline about Bella," Edward said then sighed.

"I already know," Caroline said. "Edward got in contact with her and Bella is okay with it. She's even married to someone that she truly loves. Edward even approves of the relationship. Or at least that's what she said to Edward."

I smiled at Caroline when she told the wolves that.

"Sam is asking the location of Bella," Edward said.

"We are here to discuss the upcoming battle not some silly puppy romance," I said. "We should be planning strategies, not puppy love. Geez. Do you think we got the wrong help ?"

The wolves growled at me.

"Guys calm down," Carlisle said. "Calissa is right."

Jasper stood up. "Calissa had a vision of Irina starving the vampires so that they can kill you shape shifters and Bella. Bella kept her location secret so that no one will ever find her. Irina thinks that Bella is still human , but she isn't."

The wolves growled at that.

"Oh come down you mutts," Rosalie said.

"She got attacked by some rogue vampire and her husband saved her. The venom started spreading and it was too late to stop the change. When she woke up, she was wild. She still had a problem with her temper. Her husband is with her now.i guess you could say that she fell for another vampire and that they are soulmates… true mates," Carlisle just lied to the wolves.

Jacob looked upset that I fell for another vampire. I cannot let them know that I am really here.

"I know you wanted to be with her mutt," Rosalie stated. "But let's face it. You were only second best."

"That was uncalled for Rosalie," Esme said

"It's true, Esme," Peter said.

"Anyways," Jasper said. "I hope you remember what I taught you five years ago. We will practice tomorrow same time."

"Sam said that will be alright," Edward said. "He'll be bringing more wolves so that they will learn."

"Well, that's all," Jasper concluded.

The wolves left. Jacob hesitated, but Sam barked an order.

"Bark louder why don't you !," Rosalie yelled at Sam for barking loud.

"Calm down Rosalie," Caroline. "He was just barking at his mutt so that they could go.

**MISSING**

We ran back to the house. Esme went to go check up on Alice. Then we heard her scream. Esme ran to us.

"She's gone," she said. "There was two unknown scents. They took Alice !"

"Dammit !", I cursed. "That other spell wore off, but the binding spell is still working. If Alice wakes up she won't move or talk."

"That's good, right ?", Jasper asked.

"Yes. Even if Irina had another witch with her there is no way that they can break that spell," I explained to them.

"For now we have to focus on the battle," Klaus said.

"We will check the perimeter," Tony said.

He reminds me of a younger version of Antonio Banderas.

"We'll be back in an hour," Jace said. Jace had a boyish look like Edward. A person might think that they are cousins with the wild hair and facial features. But Jace had more muscles than Edward.

"I'll go with Taliah," Jasper said, following his mate and the rest of the hybrid pack.

After they were gone I had a vision of Alice and Irina.

_Irina was circling the paralysed vampire. "Poor Mary. A vampire must've used a gift on you to keep you paralysed and silent."_

_Alice was already conscious. She looked at Irina with frightened eyes._

"_Don't worry," Irina said. " I won't kill you yet."_

"What did you see sis ?," Rebekah asked.

"Alice is conscious and Irina won't kill her yet. She thinks a vampire paralysed her and made Alice mute," I said.

"Poor Alice," Esme said. "I hope she's okay."

"She will be," Carlisle.

**AN: So Ali got kidnapped. The battle is close.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DAMON'S POV**

The wolves were bigger than the ones we faced. They were the size of horses. Bella wasn't kidding when she said that they were huge.

Yesterday's meeting was hilarious. Caroline and Rosalie yelling at the wolves and Bella getting irritated by her former childhood friend. The poor wolf still thought he could have a chance with Bella. He even looked sad when he heard that Charlie excepted the relationship.

It's the next day and the house is quiet. Once again we are waiting til it is midnight. Bella is working on a story for her publisher. She is going under the name of Gabriella Scarlett. Caroline and Edward are off to the meadow. Jasper and Taliah are busy patrolling the area while the other hybrids are relaxing. Stefan, Rebekah and Klaus were in the library studying Carlisle's books and Esme was gardening.

Emmett and Tony found out that they had something in common. Pranks. They couldn't prank Bella easily because she would know what they were up to before they even make a decision. I found it funny when she turned the pranks against them. Emmett was sulking for an hour. Roalie tried to comfort him, but he ignored her.

And lastly Peter and Charlotte were out hunting. Saving their energy for the training session.

A few moments later Tony called Emmett. I guess they had an easier target. I wonder who they will prank next. Carlisle was busy visiting an old colleague from the Forks Hospital. Apparently the doctor is close friends with a human. Funny huh ?

I am just lying on the couch across my beautiful wife. She smiles at me as I look at her. I closed my eyes imagining her on our wedding day. Her dress was short and the trail wasn't too long. Her while dress was strapless-just the way I like it.

She wore the amulet I gave her on our twelveth anniversary. And her hair was in chestnut curls. It framed her heart-shaped face. She looked like a princess and that day she would be my queen.

While imagining about my blushing bride I heard a terrible scream.

Emmett and Tony came in full of mud. Rosalie rushed down the stairs and the funny thing was that her blonde hair was blue. I held in my laughter. Stefan, Klaus and Rebekah sped down the stairs and stared at Rosalie in amusement.

"OKAY !," Rosalie yelled. "WHO DID THIS !"

We all looked at each other.

"How should we know. We were just minding our own business," Bella said, not taking her eyes off the laptop.

"Besides Rosalie, you aren't a natural blonde anyways," Emmett said in a serious tone.

Rosalie screamed and stormed upstairs.

"Could she yell any louder ?," Rebekah asked in sarcasm.

"Ask Edward and Emmett," Bella said smirking. "They lived here long enough with her. We can't ask Jasper because he is with his mate."

"Trust me that chick screams louder than a banshee," Emmett said.

"I HEARD THAT !" , Rosalie yelled from the second floor.

"Exhibit A," he said grinning. "By the way nice touch with the dye." He said to Tony.

"Ah, dude it wasn't my idea," Tony said.

"Actually it was mine and Caroline's idea," Rebekah said.

"Whoa. Awesome," Emmett said in awe. "Two chicks came up with a rockin prank before we did."

"You girls should watch out for Rosalie's rath," Bella said. "I hear it's worse than Hurricane Katrina."

"No ways. Worse than Hurricane Gilbert," Emmett said.

We all laughed at Rosalie's expense. Esme came in and asked why we were laughing. I told her we were laughing because of the comments Emmett, Tony and Bella made.

**BELLA'S POV**

It was an eventful afternoon after my sisters' prank on Rosalie. I still can't believe that she isn't a real blonde.

We were once again waiting for the wolves to show up. jasper stood in the middle. He told Peter and Charlotte to stand at his sides.

About ten wolves came. I could see that the small ones were either the younger ones or female wolves like Leah. Jasper explained to the wolves what will happen. The listened for once. Jasper called me forward and Emmett.

Boy, were they going to be surprised. What the vamps and wolves didn't know was that I am a black belt in martial arts, karate and I am a pro in kick boxing. It is time to put my skills to the test. They think I will fight like a newborn. Ha ! They better think again.

Emmett ran towards me, I side stepped. He tried to punch me I blocked his fist and sweep kicked him. I used my strength to fly up into the air and do a back flip. I landed on my one leg and did my signature pose.

Everyone, even the wolves were mega shocked. Emmett tried to get me but I avoided his attacks. I am waiting for the right time to attack instead of defend.

The moment he wasn't paying attention I punched him in the gut and kicked him hard making him land onto the ground. He grunted when we fell down. I bowed telling them that I have defeated the bear of a brother.

"And that is how I take down a newborn," I grinned.

"What was that ?", Jasper asked in amazement.

"That was a dish of ass-kicking," I said. "I am a black belt in martial arts, karate and a total maniac when it comes to kick boxing, baby."

"That was amazing babe," Damon said and we had a major make out session infront of the wolves and vamps.

"Ahem," Jasper coughed.

"Whoops," I breathed.

The wolves were up next. None of them could beat Jasper except for Leah and Sam. They were the strongest out of the wolves so far. Esme beated Carlisle. Edward beated Jacob and Stefan, Stefan and Damon, there was a tie after fighting for 30 minutes. Rebekah kicked Leah's ass. Klaus beated Tony and the hybrids kicked the other wolves butt.

The training carried on for five hours. The clock went up to six o' clock. We then went home.

I couldn't wait for the next session. I forgot how pumped up I get when I fight.

**AN: That was the 14****th**** chapter. I bet you didn't expect Bella to kick ass. The next chapter will be the battle.**


	15. Chapter 15

**BELLA'S POV**

It's the day of the battle.

Everyone is a little tense now. There won't be any deaths from our side since we outnumber Irina's army. They won't see our attack coming. I had a vision of where they would be coming so Damon and I had the same idea to do a sneak attack, that way we could kill Irina.

We all climbed on the trees and spotted Irina there. One bulky vampire was carrying Alice. Jasper and Taliah went in first and took the first two vampires and ripped them apart. There was no sound of the ripping because I placed a sound proof shield. The smell of smoke made the wolves gag silently.

Edward and Carlisle followed Jasper and Taliah's lead to get the four other vamps. They tried to fight, but I used the same spell I used on Alice. They were gone in a matter of seconds. Damon and Rebekah went to take care of two vamps at the back. One vamp noticed and Leah grabbed that vampire who wanted to warn the others of our sneak attack.

The wolves then joined in. After that only seven vamps were left over plus Irina. We then waited a while until they were at the clearing first. None of the newborn vampires had gifts. The other wolves went back to the reservation while Leah, Sam and Jacob remained behind.

Tony and I were the first ones to face Irina. Carlisle appeared next. Then the other hybrids came along with Klaus and Damon. Stefan came with a tiki torch, ready to burn the vampires. Caroline and Rebekah stepped forward with Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

"You have made a mistake coming here, Irina," I said in a deathly calm voice.

"Who are you ! This isn't your fight !", she yelled.

"Actually it is. You have signed your death Irina," Carlisle said. "Imagine what Eleazar would say if he saw you know."

She looked angry.

"You are just like Victoria," I taunted. "You don't deserve to live. You are a danger to humans and vampires."

"Attack !", she yelled.

The vamps ran towards us. I burned an vamp that tried to bite Damon and then he ran to me. Stefan torched a female vampire and a busty brunette. The wolves were cornering the burly vamp carrying Alice.

Then it was just Irina and the burly one left. Alice was looking around with frightened eyes.

"It's over Irina," Edward said. "You picked the wrong coven".

"I will get my revenge again and I won't stop until that human bitch is dead," she tried to run, but I trapped her and the burly vamp. The moment they were trapped Alice fell to the ground.

"Esme, Rosalie get her to the house," Klaus said.

Rebekah, Caroline, Carlisle and the hybrids went to the house following Esme and Rosalie.

Stefan, Edward, Klaus, Jasper, Damon, the wolves and I were left behind.

"Stefan, the torch," I said. He handed it to me. "You have put too many lives at stake." I set the shields on fire and both vampires burned.

We watched them as they burned.

The three wolves went into the forest and returned to human.

"That was a scary death," Leah said. "Nice work." She smiled at me.

"You were pretty awesome yourself," I grinned at her. "Maybe next time there will be another battle and we will meet again."

"That would be awesome," she said, smiling.

We hugged for a while and I secretly gave her my number. "Friends ?", she asked.

"No," I said. "We are sisters."

Sam and Jacob shook our hands while Leah and I had our first sister moment. She and I will get along just fine with the other two of my sister vamps.

I guess that was the end of our feud.

The End

Just kidding. Not even the end yet.

**AN: This is the second last chapter. A great ending is in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**BELLA'S POV**

It has been months after the battle. Dad freaked out because I didn't answer his phone for two weeks. The Denali clan was still looking for Irina. Carlisle couldn't tell them because he didn't want to lose the friendship he had with them.

The did show up for Caroline and Edward's wedding and for Jasper and Taliah's wedding. I was surprised that they should up when Damon and I renewed our vows.

Alice met her mate in Tony. Tony didn't like her at first, but she grew on him. I had no idea that that way going to happen. He didn't like the way she was controlling everything so he had to put her in her place by acting like the dominant male- the alpha.

The wolves flipped when Damon and I revealed our original identities. Leah knew all along because I told her and we met in secret. She imprinted on Tyler Lockwood. It was great. Sam didn't want her to leave the pack, but she yelled and threw a tantrum. That made him really scared of her.

After that Leah moved to Mystic Falls with us.

What made me freaked out was that Caroline and I was pregnant like my step-mom Liz. Everybody was shocked and surprised. Dad gave Edward a chance and in the end treated him like a son. Damon, Edward and Charlie got along just fine.

They had one thing in common and that was having their wives pregnant. We all had over wedding a months after each others.

Life couldn't get better than this.

THE END

**AN: That was the end of Twilight Diaries. Hope you guys enjoy it. I'll be working on my next story.I think I should do another crossover. **

**Ciao til next time.**


End file.
